Bittersweet
by Ectofeature
Summary: No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. No te me acerques, no me mires, no me hables... ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado? / Ectofeature. / Multichapter. Terminado. /Imagen Spencershotawright en tumblr./
1. Cooler than me

_**And you never say "Hey" or remember my name**_  
_**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.**_

* * *

Spencer Wright era un estudiante de cuarto de secundaria en el instituto Beverly Beverly. No es como si estuviese ahí por gusto. Pero debido al trabajo de su madre como peluquera en Hollywood, no tenía otra opción.  
Aún así, había hecho un buen par de amigos que no eran como los otros estúpidos superficiales de aquella zona.  
También había una chica que le gustaba... Pero por desgracia ella estaba coladita por el "rey" del instituto.

No era momento de hablar de imbéciles varios... Spencer acababa de entrar en el primer día del que sería su último curso obligatorio. Después de eso, planeaba entrar a otro instituto exclusivamente para directores, actores y demás especialistas del cine.  
Lo bueno de Hollywood, era que su sueño era muchísimo más fácil de cumplir. Convertirse en director de cine.  
Sobre todo de horror.  
Le apasionaban las pelis de miedo, y por encima de todas las de zombis. Tenía una especie de obsesión con ellos.  
Imagina.  
¿No sería genial un apocalipsis zombi?  
Por lo menos... Todo será mucho menos monótono.

Nuestro protagonista se acercó al tablón para ver en que clase estaba esta vez. Deseando con todo su corazón que le hubiera tocado con sus mejores y únicos amigos. Pero por mala fortuna no fue así.  
Él estaba en 4º C, mientras que Shanilla y Rajeev habían acabado en 4º A.  
-¡Oh, si! ¡4ºC va a ser la clase de los campeones! -Una voz ruidosa casi reventó el tímpano de Spencer, que dio un salto. Al girarse, vió a un chico mayor de pelo negro, que le sonreía con una dentadura blanca y perfecta.  
-¿Has vuelto a repetir de curso? -Soltó Wright con tono frío, ignorando la mano que había levantado el chico, obviamente para que chocara. Este abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar como un idiota. -Lo siento, tengo que ir a clase. Si me permites...  
Tras apartarse Spencer se marchó de allí con una mueca.  
Ese fue el "rey" anteriormente mencionado. Billy Joe Cobra.  
El estudiante graciosito, de pelo perfecto, ojos perfectos, boca perfecta... Sabía tocar la guitarra, todas las chicas suspiraban por él. Aun suspendiendo todas las asignaturas, los profesores le tenían un cariño especial.  
Él lo sabía. Y le sacaba todo el partido que podía.  
No había día en el que Cobra no saliese en el periódico escolar. Si no era un nuevo ligue, era alguna gamberrada tonta.  
Spencer no entendía que había de bueno en alguien como él. Sólo era un tipo, que traeria problemas a todo el que se acercara.  
Por eso era mejor mantenerse alejado de él y no seguirle el juego.

-¡Eh, Spencer! -La voz de su amiga Shanilla, llamó su atención. La chica se acercó con una sonrisa. -Parece que no has tenido mucha suerte... ¿eh? Con lo que le odias...  
-¿Um? ¿A qué te refieres? -Ella le señaló el papel del aula 112, cuarto curso grupo C. Allí se encontraban el orden de las mesas.  
En la primera fila estaba Mallory... Mientras que él iba en la última, en la esquina de la ventana. Con...  
-NO. NO. NO. Me niego. -Declaró el castaño cruzando los brazos, mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos. -Me niego a ir con el idiota de Cobra.  
Algunas personas se giraron con indignación, pero Spencer estaba acostumbrado a esta reacción. Era muy tipica entre los fanboys del moreno. Algunos incluso le habían amenazado mas de una vez.  
Pero no le importaba. Era su opinión, y podía hablar de lo que quisiese.

A regañadientes, ocupó su lugar. Para evitar tener que aguantar el estar solo se puso a mirar por la ventana. Desde aquí podía ver su casa... El edificio estaba muy alto. ...Demasiado... Alto...  
Apartó la mirada con molestia. Joder, ni mirar por la ventana podía.  
-Oye... -Una voz a su lado, le tocó aún más la moral. -¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálido.  
-Déjame en paz. -Declaró Spencer sin ni siquiera poner un ojo en el chico.  
-Joder, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo? -Algunos de los amigos de Cobra se pusieron en frente de la mesa del castaño.  
-Oye, te estan hablando. No seas maleducado. -Dijeron esos brutos , mientras le intentaban agarrar.  
-No me toquéis. -Respondió con asco, y tras eso agarró su maleta y se fue. Tampoco es como si el primer dia fuera nada especial... La misma mierda de siempre.  
Sin embargo, no fue el único en saltarse la charla del tutor.

-Wright. -La voz del director alertó a Spencer. -¿Qué hace fuera de los pasillos? ¿Acaso pensaba saltarse las clases? -El hombre sonrió de forma siniestra.  
-N-no... Verá... Yo... -Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, asustado. Hasta que chocó con alguien.  
-Esta conmigo, Ponzi. -Declaró una voz a sus espaldas.  
-¿Y dónde van si puede saberse, Cobra?  
-La profesora Rumsfeld me pidió que acompañara al chico al baño. -Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Spencer, el cual hizo una mueca de asco.  
-Um... Si... No tiene buena cara... Aunque, ¿Cuándo si? Hahaha -El mayor se unió a la risa del director que finalmente los dejó pasar hasta el baño.

Spencer se dio con un poco de agua en el rostro ante la atenta mirada de Cobra.  
-¿Tengo monos en la cara?  
-...¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes la nariz muy grande? -El castaño tomó aire e intentó contar hasta diez para no perder los nervios.  
-No. Nunca. Gracias por el dato.  
-Oh, de nada.  
¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tío? ¿Ni siquiera pillaba el sarcasmo?  
-Oye, siento lo de antes. Ya sabes, los chicos son unos brutos...  
-Déjalo, Cobra. No me caes bien. No es cuestión de los chicos, no es cuestión de amabilidad o atención. Me caes como el puto culo y ya está. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? -El más alto parpadeó un par de veces con sus ojos esmeraldas.  
-Pues si... No entiendo. ¿Por qué te caigo mal? Les caigo bien a todos. -Spencer queria darle en la cara. Fuertemente. Con su mano. Pero resistió la tentación.  
-¿No te da vergüenza tener 18 años y seguir en cuarto? -El moreno se quedó callado mirando los ojos marrones del más pequeño. -Llevamos en este instituto 4 años ya. Y... ¿Acaso sabes como me llamo?  
-¡Por supuesto! Es... ¿S...teve?  
-... Déjalo. -Spencer agarró su mochila dispuesto a esquivar a Ponzi y marcharse. Pero no sin antes añadir algo. -Spencer.  
-¿Huh?  
-Spencer Wright. De todos modos se te va a olvidar... -Suspiró el castaño, y salió por la puerta.  
-Spencer...

-Llegas pronto, cariño. -Saludó Jane a su hijo. -Justo a tiempo para poner la mesa. Hoy hay comilona familiar. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Oh... ¿Qué se celebra?  
-¿... El cumpleaños de tu padre? No me digas... Se te ha vuelto a olvidar. -Spencer abrió la boca, pero antes de que algun sonido saliera su madre le dio una caja en vuelta. -Toma, anda.  
-¡Gracias, mamá! Me has salvado. -Suspiró el chico. -¿Y porqué toda la familia? Los tios no suelen venir... Hace tiempo que no los veo.  
-Pues, si... Y eso que viven aqui en Hollywood.  
-...¿Qué? -Levantó una ceja, sorprendido. -¿Todo este tiempo vivian aqui y no los he vuelto a ver desde que tenía 4 años?  
-Bueno... Ya sabes que no tengo buena relación con el marido de tu tía. -El castaño asintió en silencio. Al parecer, esto sería una especie de prueba para ellas. Pues habría que ser extra cuidadosos...  
-Por cierto, al parecer hace unos años ellos adoptaron a un chico...  
-¿En esta familia no se me informa? -Se quejó él, poniendo el mantel.  
-Bueno... Se llama Baruch. Intenta ser bueno con él, ¿vale? Al aprecer no acaba de encajar aqui.  
-Baruch... Raro... No creo recordar a nadie llamado así en el instituto.

El timbre sonó con fuerza en casa de los Wright.  
-Spence, ve a abrir a tus tios, por favor. Tu padre estará por llegar. -Pidió su madre.  
-Ya voy... -Aceptó el castaño. Se acercó a la entrada, y abrió con la mayor sonrisa que tenía. -¡Tia Devorah! Me alegro de verte.  
-Awh, Spencer, como has crecido, cielo. -Le sonrió su tía, agarrándolo para darle un abrazo. -¿Y tu madre?  
-En la cocina. -El castaño la acompañó hasta el lugar, sin fijarse en los dos hombres que le acompañaban. Uno evidentemente adulto. Y el otro con una expresión mezclada con el miedo, la vergüenza y el asombro.  
-Por cierto, Spencer, cielo. Quiero presentarte a Baruch.  
-¡Ah! Encant-  
Entonces la mirada verde chocó con la marrón.  
-Baruch, cielo, ¿porque no vas a jugar con Spence a su cuarto mientras hablamos los adultos? -Ofreció Jane.  
-Baruch... -Spencer sonrió de forma extraña. -Acompáñame, por favor... Pff  
-Ejem. Por supuesto. -Accedió su primo.  
El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Billy Joe Cobra. En su casa... Emparentado con él. Y encima con un nombre raro como "Baruch". Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, porque no se lo explicaba de otra manera.  
-Claro... Por eso me sonaba el nombre... -Susurró el moreno de pronto.  
-Joder... -Susurró de vuelta Spencer. -Pero vamos a ver, ¿tu cómo te llamas?  
-Baruch Cohen.  
-Vale, ¿Y eso de "Billy Joe Cobra"?  
-Es mi nombre de artista. -El mayor soltó una risita y le guiñó un ojo.  
-... -Spencer quería despertar. Ya se había cansado de este sueño.  
_"Despierta, Despierta, Despierta..."_  
-Uh... Stuart, ¿Por qué te pellizcas?  
-SPENCER.  
-Eso... -Por segunda vez en ese día, Spencer tuvo que empezar a contar para no soltarle un guantazo a Billy.  
-Vamos a ver Cobra, ¿me jodes en la escuela, y ahora también en casa?  
-Eh, yo no jodo nada. Eres tu que eres un amargado. -Se cruzó de brazos el moreno. -¡Hahaha! Envidioso.  
-Chulo.  
-Enano.  
-Narcicista.  
-¿Narci... ? ¿Qué? En castellano, Stanley.  
-... -En menos de un segundo, el castaño se encontraba encima del chico mayor intentando asistirle golpes sin éxito. -¡ES SPENCER, MALDITA SEA!  
-Oye, oye, relájate bro. -Se quejó Billy agarrándolo de las muñecas.

Desde luego iba a ser una comida... Larga.


	2. Irresistible

_**Love you best when you are savage and bitter**_  
_**Give me more your kiss my favorite taboo, whoo-ooo**_  
_**You and me are irresistible**_  
_**You and me are indestructible**_  
_**Da da da da dada da da da da**_  
_**Whoo oo whoo, whoo oo whoo**_

* * *

-¡Spencer! ¡Baruch! ¡Rápido, ya ha llegado!  
Los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo con rapidez. Spencer le echó una mirada envenenada al moreno, mientras se dirigía al salón.  
Billy se le quedó mirando... Le parecía... Interesante. Sus reacciones no eran como las de los demás. Quería seguir sacando el lado que desconocía del castaño.  
Sonrió ampliamente.  
-Eh, idiota. ¿Vienes o qué? -Soltó el castaño girándose.  
-Enseguida, Stanford.  
El chico apretó los puños y tomó aire, mientras volvía a marcharse. El mayor soltó una risita. Parece que su vida se había vuelto mucho más divertida de pronto.

-¡FELICIDADES! -Gritó toda la familia, mientras que el cabeza de familia de los Wright entraba por la puerta.  
Billy se presentó, de forma respetuosa. Felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, y de paso haciendo un poco la pelota por los cachibaches variados que había tirados por la casa.  
Tras los típicos comentarios de bienvenida, se sentaron a comer.  
-Tía Jane, tengo que felicitarte sinceramente. Esta lasagña esta de-li-cio-sa~ -Declaró mientras se servía otro trozo.  
-Oh, cielo me alegro de que te guste. -Respondió la mujer, alagada.  
-¿Te sirvo, "primito"? -Spencer se le quedó mirando con cara de asco, mientras que él sonreía.  
-No... Gracias. -Declaró secamente.  
El primer paso de su genial plan para joder a Spencer Wright había resultado exitoso. Caerle bien a toda la familia.  
-Bueno, chicos. Tranquilos, porque nosotros nos encargaremos de recoger con Jessica. -Sonrió Jane, mientras se levantaba. -Podéis ir a jugar y a conoceros un poco mejor. Parece que os habéis caído bien.  
El castaño levantó una ceja, mientras su hermana pequeña se quejaba, y decía que también quería ir a jugar con su primo.

En la habitación de Spencer, Billy decidió cotillearlo todo. Pero al pequeño parecía no importarle. Se sentó en su ordenador y procedió a ignorarle.  
-Oye, Baruch... -El moreno le fulminó con al mirada cuando Spencer empezó a reír un poco. -¿A qué venía eso de que no te llevas bien con el instituto. Eres el puto rey.  
-Um... Mis padres no saben mucho de mi vida social.  
-Ah... -Respondió Spencer, volviendo a lo suyo.

-Eh, niño. -Soltó Billy pasado un rato. -Me aburro.  
Ante este comentario el chico agarró sus auriculares y puso la música a todo volumen.  
-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme?  
-... -De nuevo no hubo respuesta. El moreno, aburrido, comenzó a mirar los libros de la estantería hasta que dio con uno bastante interesante.  
-El diario de Spencer... ¿eh? -Susurró sonriendo ampliamente.  
Rió para si mismo, bastante intrigado. Para fastidiar al niño, primero tendría que conocerlo.  
Abrió una página al azar y comenzó a leer.  
_"Querido diario,_  
_Hoy he coincidido con Mallory en el pasillo. Ella me ha sonreído y yo le sonreí a ella también. He pensado en invitarla a salir, pero no puedo hacer eso... Me da mucha vergüenza."_  
Mallory... Mallory... Oh, era una chica bastante linda que en mas de una ocasión se le había insinuado... No le caía bien.  
Billy comenzó a reír con fuerza dejando el cuaderno en su sitio.  
-¿Qué haces? -Soltó Spencer mirándole confuso.  
-Oh, nada... Sólo... Una chica se me ha declarado.  
-Que novedad. -Suspiró el castaño rodando a los ojos. Fue a ponerse los auriculares de nuevo cuando algo llamó su atención.  
-No se si la conoces... ¿Te suena el nombre de Mallory? -Spencer se tensó de pronto.  
-Oh... No serás capaz... -El moreno se pusó el móvil en la oreja.  
-Hola... ¿Eres Mallory? -Sonrió a Spencer. -¿Qué tal guapa?  
-HIJO DE P-

-¿Hola? ¿Billy? -La pelirroja miró a su amiga Lolo, mientras que todo lo que oía eran gritos y golpes. -¿Billy?  
-Oh, Mallory. Cuelga ya. Seguro que alguien le pilló el móvil y te esta gastando una broma de mal gusto... -Le dijo la rubia.  
-¡Mallory! -Se oyó de pronto la voz del moreno. -Me harías el chico mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia.  
-¡Oh, Billy! -El grupo de chicas comenzó a gritar mientras Lolo rodaba los ojos. -¡Por supuesto, acepto!  
-Estupendo. Nos vemos mañana, nena.  
-¡Adios!  
Los gritos invadieron el centro comercial, mientras una rubia se disponía a colgar el cotilleo por facebook.

-... -Billy se quedó mirando el rostro del castaño esperando una respuesta. Un gesto de asco, un intento de paliza... Algo. Pero nada de eso llegó. El chico se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, volviendo al ordenador.  
-Por favor... Sal de mi habitación, y cierra la puerta. -Pudo escuchar perfectamente como el tono de su voz de quebraba en la última palabra.  
-¿Huh? No quiero, es más divertido estar aquí.  
-QUE TE LARGUES DE MI HABITACIÓN. -Billy no esperó el empujón que le dio Spencer, y cayó de culo al suelo. -No quiero saber nada de ti. Me dan asco las personas como tú. -El moreno se levantó del suelo y agarró a Spencer por el cuello de la camiseta. -Ugh...  
-¿Te gusta mucho la zorra de Mallory, eh? -Soltó con voz ronca Billy.  
-No hables asi de ella... -Respondió el castaño agarrándose la camisa del cuello. -No la conoces.  
-Hahaha. -El mayor dejó a Spencer en el suelo, causando que ahora fuese él el que cayera de culo al suelo. -Te equivocas, Spencer. -El pequeño enarcó las cejas. -TÚ no la conoces. ¿Alguna vez has oído lo que dicen los demás de tí? Eres un rarito.  
-Eso no me importa. Y a ti tampoco.  
-Por supuesto que me importa. Ahora eres mi primo, ¿no? -Se apoyó contra la pared mirando desde arriba al niño. -Mallory no te quiere. ¿Por qué iba a salir con un perdedor como tú? -Spencer se levantó.  
-Pues no entiendo por que saldría con un capullo como tú. -Comenzó a quitarse el polvo del pantalón, cuando la mano de su "primo" le agarró de la barbilla.  
-¿Es que no te parezco atractivo? -Declaró cerca de su cara.  
Spencer notó su rostro arder de pronto.  
-...M...  
-...¿Mmm?  
-¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!  
Joder, Spencer si que era alguien extaño. Nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba con él. Descifrarlo era un verdadero reto, que acababa por joder a su ego.  
Pero... A Billy Joe Cobra siempre le han gustado los retos.

La tarde se hizo eterna, pero por fin Billy podía volver a su dulce hogar. Nada más llegar envió una petición de amistad a Spencer por Facebook y Skype, le siguió por Twitter y Tumblr y le envió una invitación para unirse a Instagram.  
Perfecto... Así podía mantenerlo controlado.  
Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue el rechazo y bloqueo de todas las redes sociales, y un e-mail pidiéndole que le dejáse en paz.  
Tendría que utilizar sus recursos sociales...  
Revisando el Facebook encontró que Mallory había cambiado su estado a "En una relción", por lo que pensó que sería correcto hacer lo mismo.

El día siguiente estuvo bastante bien. Spencer no dejaba de mirarle raro, cada vez que se acercaba a Mallory. Y eso le gustaba.  
-Billy, ¿Quieres un poco de mi pudding? -Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-Si me lo das tu, nena. -Le guiñó un ojo el moreno. La chica se sonrojó y asintió. -Aaaaah~  
Spencer le hizo un gesto grosero, cuando se le quedó mirando. Billy sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a él también.  
Sabía que la única razón por la que el castaño le miraba era por Mallory. Pero le daba igual. Se había salido con la suya, y ahora Spencer le prestaba atención. Además le jodía que saliera con la pelirroja. Así que... Dos pájaros de un tiro.  
Sin embargo... No le parecía suficiente.  
Tenía un nuevo plan en mente... Para fastidiar al niño por supuesto.

No sería difícil de conseguir. Porque nadie podía resistirse a salir con él. Sean hombres o mujeres, de una forma u otra todos caían a sus pies.  
Y Spencer Wright no iba a ser menos.


	3. Playing with Fire

**Girl girl girl can't you see **  
**What you do to me tonight**  
**Boy boy boy if you're mean**  
**I will start a fight tonight**

* * *

Habían pasado tres o cuatro semanas tras la comida familiar y Billy le jodía más que nunca. En clase le tiraba bolitas de papel, le insultaba, humillaba y se reía con Mallory. ¿Tanto empeño tenía en fastidiarle?  
Sus amigos le dijeron que era una tontería... Pero eso no era todo.  
Lo peor, es que tras la reconciliación de su madre con su tía Devorah, las visitas de Baruch eran muchísimo más constantes.  
Pero todo cambió el día en el que su "primito mayor" comenzó su plan genial de conquistar a Spencer.

Se encontraban en el dia 31 de Octubre. Como todos saben, el día de los muertos vivientes. Spencer ofreció mostrar una de sus películas de zombis en el Wi-Fri. Una gran oportunidad para darse a conocer. Sin embargo, la rechazaron.  
¿La razón?  
El genial Billy Joe Cobra iba a dar un concierto de canciones compuestas por otros cantantes, para Halloween. Maldito canalla, SABÍA perfectamente que ese día iba a enseñar su película. Pero claro, como siempre tenía que joderle la existencia.  
-¿Vendrás a verme? -Le dijo frente a sus padres. Por lo que no podía maldecirle a él y a toda su generación.  
-No creo... que pueda... -Susurró Spencer.  
-¡No dias bobadas, cielo! Además si quieres, Baruch, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí en Halloween. -Sonrió Jane con cariño.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Oh, tía Jane. Me encantaría pasar la noche de Halloween con mi primo favorito. -Sonrió también Billy agarrando a Spencer por los hombros.  
-¿CÓMO?  
-Esta hecho. Irá contigo al concierto, y luego podreis venir aqui para dormir.  
-PERO...  
-¡Awh, gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!  
-No... -Susurró Spencer, deprimido.  
-¿Qué bien eh, primo Spence? -Le guiñó un ojo Billy.  
-...Genial... -Sonrió él sarcásticamente.

Y ahí estaba, esperando al imbécil que tenía por primo mientras tomaba un batido. Por lo menos sus amigos estaban ahí.  
-Me gusta tu disfraz de zombie, Spencer. -El castaño se giró para encontrarse a una muchacha pelirroja vestida de ángel. -Vas muy guapo.  
-¡Ah! G-gracias, Mallory... Tu estas preciosa también. -La chica sonrió de forma divina.  
-Me gusta que vayas conjuntado con Billy.  
-Hahaha, si... Espera, ¿qué?  
Shanilla y Rajeev llegaron corriendo, él vestido de Drácula y ella de bruja.  
-Spencer... No te lo vas a creer.  
En ese momento, se abrió el telón del escenario. Billy apareció entre el humo equipado con una guitarra... Y por supuesto, vestido de zombie.  
Spencer se dio fuertemente con la palma de la mano en la cara. ¿Se podía ser tan cabrón? Si, se podía. Billy era la prueba.  
-¿Estais listos para menear el esqueleto? -El moreno le guiñó el ojo a Spencer, aunque la masa de chicas se volvió loca por este gesto.  
Billy se fijó en la personita que acompañaba a su primo. Sonrió con malicia, y siguió hablando.  
-Spencer. -El castaño levantó las cejas y cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando un foco le apunto a él directamente. -¿Quieres subir y cantar conmigo?

...Hijo de puta...

Por suerte, cantaron canciones muy conocidas y para la opinión de Spencer, sus voces combinaban bastante bien. Pasó algo de vergüenza cuando Cobra se empeñaba en cantar algunas canciones, como fue en el caso de "Barbie Girl". Obviamente, el castaño era "Barbie".  
Pero... No podía negar que aunque Billy intentase fastidiarlo. Lo estaba pasando bastante bien.  
El concierto terminó, y Spencer esperó a que su primo acabase con toooodos los autógrafos que las muchachas le pedían. Suspiró y se sentó en una silla.  
-Spencer... -Mallory se acercó al chico sonriendo, este se levantó inmediatamente. -Lo has hecho genial.  
-¡Ah! M-Mallory... Gracias... -Sonrió, comenzándose a sonrojar.  
-Dime... ¿Qué te parecería ir a mi casa? No hay nadie esta noche... -La pelirroja se pegó un poco al castaño que tenía la cara como un tomate.  
-O-oye pero no estás... ¿Saliendo con... B-Billy...?  
-Pero él esta muy ocupado ahora mismo, ¿no? -Las manos de la chica comenzaron a recorrer su pecho. -Nadie lo sabrá... -Susurró cerca de los labios del castaño.  
-N-no... Para...  
-Mallory. -Una voz grave resonó por detrás de los chicos. Y de pronto, la pelirroja dio tal empujón al pequeño que lo tiró al suelo, en frente de quien les hablaba. Los ojos verdes de Billy fulminaban a ambos, mientras que las chicas susurraban de forma sonora entre ellas. -Deja de zorrearle a Spencer. -Declaró agarrando al chico y tirándole hacia él.  
-¡Billy! No es lo que parece. S-Spencer estaba intentando propasare conmigo. -Lloriqueó ella. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar en un tono un poco más alto. Spencer llegó a oír comentarios como; "¡Qué sinvergüenza! ¡Pervertido". El moreno, sin embargo, empezó a reír estrujando un poco más a Wright.  
-No digas gilipolleces. ¿Sabes quien es este chico? -Dijo señalándolo. Mallory negó lentamente. -Spencer es mi primo pequeño. Y jamás haría algo así, pedazo de mentirosa.  
Las chicas empezaron a sacar sus móviles, mientras casi gritaban y sacaban fotos de la escena. Sin embargo, la "mentirosa" tenía la cara como un tomate.  
-Para. -Soltó Spencer de pronto. Todos los ojos se pusieron en él entonces. -Mallory no miente. Yo... Yo le propuse largarnos de aquí.  
El castaño se separó de Billy, y se puso a su lado.  
-Mientes... -Sonrió el moreno. El castaño le dio una mirada de advertencia.  
-No miento. No voy a dejar que la pongas en ridículo por algo que no ha hecho.  
-... Te gusta mucho esta tia, ¿Eh?. -Apartó la mirada mientras su primo se acercaba peligrosamente. -¿No te das cuenta que va a partir tu pequeño corazoncito? -Cobra apretó un dedo contra el pecho de Spencer haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Estaba empezando a alterarse. Si no se relajaba pronto, su plan y su reputación iban a arruinarse por completo.  
Pero no le daba la gana que esa tía le arruinara la vida a Spencer. No por nada, si no porque sólo él podía hacerlo. Para eso era Billy Joe Cobra.  
Cualquiera que le quitara el puesto, e hiciese llorar a su primito estaba en su lista negra.  
Al ver que el pequeño no sabía que decir, decidió acabar con eso.  
-Tu y yo hemos roto. -Soltó con desprecio señalando a la chica. -Y tu te vienes conmigo, enano.  
Ante la negativa de su primo, no le quedó otra que llevarle en brazos como si se tratara de un saco. Las chicas miraron la escena, sorprendidas, mientras fueron corriendo a hablar con Mallory, que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
Y Spencer se despidió de ella con un movimiento de la mano. Le pareció ver como ella le miraba con asco... No... Imaginaciones suyas.  
Después de todo, Mallory es una buena chica... ¿no?

Los dos chicos llegaron a la casa de los Wright. Como los padres de Spence ya estaban dormidos, entraron a la habitación del pequeño sin hacer ruido.  
Ya dentro, comenzaron a ponerse el pijamas lentamente. El castaño podía sentir la mirada de su primo en la nuca, y aunque intentó ignorarlo comenzaba a ser insoportable.  
-¿Quieres algo? -Preguntó al fin, girándose. Billy ya se había vestido con un simple pantalón celeste. Al parecer no pensaba ponerse parte de arriba, mientras que él aun tenía su camiseta encima de la cama.  
-¿Por qué la has protegido? -El moreno frunció el ceño, notoriamente molesto. -Te había inculpado por algo que no habías hecho.  
-Por lo menos, ella no quiere joderme todo el rato. -Soltó Spencer.  
-Um... "Joderte" es literalmente lo que quería hacer en esos momentos.  
-No seas guarro, no es eso a lo que me refería. -El castaño se sonrojó, mientras fue a alcanzar su camiseta. -Además que más te da a ti. Como si fuese yo tu novio o algo... Tsk...  
De pronto, Spencer notó una gran presión en sus muñecas. Su cuerpo estaba contra su cama, y Billy se había puesto encima suya. Un leve rubor cruzó su rostro mientras miraba los ojos verdes de su primo adoptivo.  
-...¿Q-qué haces...? -Susurró el castaño apartando la mirada. -Suéltame.  
-Puede que me importe mucho más de lo que piensas. -Sonrió el moreno de forma maliciosa.  
El pecho de Spencer se movía rápidamente, debido a su respiración agitada. Sentía mariposas en su estómago, mientras que el olor del moreno invadía sus fosas nasales. Los labios rosados y perfectos de Billy estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Pero aunque dentro de su cerebro sabía que tenía que apartar a ese loco, no podía hacer nada. Estaba totalmente paralizado.  
Es como si Cobra le hubiese hipnotizado.  
-Relájate... -Susurró él a escasos milímetros de su cara.  
El castaño cerró los ojos, mientras notaba como sus labios eran rozados por otros extraños. Cobra introdujo su lengua, que chocaba contra sus dientes, pidíendo permiso para adentrarse. Tras tomar aire por la nariz, Spencer abrió la boca lentamente, mientras notaba el sabor extraño de su primo. Algo como mantequilla de cacahuete, mezclado con Coca-Cola.  
Spencer soltó un gemido involuntario cuando Baruch le mordió el labio inferior.  
Y entonces se dio cuenta.  
Abrió mucho los ojos, cerrando los dientes rápidamente.  
Y con toda la fuerza del mundo empujó al moreno de encima, tirándolo de la cama.  
-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? -Gritó tocándose los labios.  
-Mi cabeza... -Susurró Billy con un ojo cerrado. Se quedó mirando a su primo pequeño, mientras que este murmuraba cosas sin sentido.  
-El primero...  
-¿Eh?  
-¡SE QUE ME ODIAS, PERO NO TENIAS QUE ROBARME MI PRIMER BESO! -Cobra se le quedó mirando, cuando todo encajó en su cabeza. El pequeño estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y con los ojos aguados.  
Ese había sido su primer beso...

A pesar de que le daba pena esa expresión en el chico, Billy no puedo evitar sonreír. Nunca nadie excepto él había besado a Spencer... Y se iba a encargar de que eso siguiese así.  
A partir de ese momento, sus labios le pertenecían.


	4. I Kissed a Bro, and I Liked it

_**It felt so wrong,**_  
_**It felt so right,**_  
_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**_  
_**I kissed my bro and I liked it.**_  
_**I liked it.**_

* * *

Spencer se removió un poco en su cama, soltando un suspiro largo. Se giró entre las sábanas, para abrazar su almohada, cuando se dio cuenta de que la "almohada" estaba demasiado dura para ser suya. Sin abrir los ojos, paso las manos por el objeto desconocido, cuando un olor extraño invadió sus fosas nasales.  
-Buenos dias, Spence~ -El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con alguien le devolvía la mirada, con diversión. Sus manos estaban apoyadas contra el pecho desnudo del dueño de esos ojos verdes. Y tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Billy.  
-¡Agh! ¿Qué haces así en mi cama? -Gritó el pequeño, mientras retrocedía con la cara como un tomate. Fue a levantarse, pero por alguna razón estaba falto de sus pantalones. -¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO, MALDITO DEPRAVADO?  
-Nada~ Jo, sólo pensé que tendrías calor. Todo fue sin malas intenciones, primito. -Comenzó a reír el moreno volviéndose a pegar a él. -Vamos, vuelve a la cama, Spence. Estaba muy cómod-  
Las pupilas de su primo de pronto se achicaron, mientras que en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de horror.  
-¡GAAAAAH! -Comenzó a gritar, de forma muy "masculina", mientras se presionaba contra la pared. -¡CUIDADO SPENCER VA A ATACARTE! -Lloriqueó el mayor mientras apretaba la cabeza del castaño contra su pecho.  
-¿Pero que haces...? -Respondió el chico, con molestia. Pero al ver a su primo realmente asustado fijó su mirada hacía donde la tenía puesta él.  
Al parecer un pequeño arácnido bajaba por su telaraña, y se acababa de posar en al cama.  
-WAAAAAAH -Volvió a gritar Billy.  
-Deja de chillar. -Se quejó Spencer, con dolor de cabeza ya tan temprano...  
Se deshizo de su inestable primo y agarró el insecto. Volviendo a ponerlo en la telaraña del techo.  
-¿Ves? Ya no pasa nada. -Cuando se giró el moreno ya no estaba. -¿Cobra?  
-¡YO TE SALVO, SPENCE! -El mayor volvió a aparecer por la puerta, con una olla en la cabeza y la escoba en mano.  
-¡Para! ¡Como le hagas daño a la araña te juro que te doy con la escoba en la cabeza!  
-¿Huh..? ¿Dónde está? -El castaño se dio con la mano en la cabeza.  
-Ya se ha ido.  
-Ah, guay.  
Spencer rebuscó entre las sábanas por sus pantalones y se los puso con rapidez. Luego le lanzó una camiseta de las suyas a Billy, que aún parecía un poco asustado.  
-Ponte esto, o mis padres pensaran cosas raras de ti. -Dijo rodando los ojos.  
-¿Seguro que se ha ido? -El chico a punto de marcharse, le sonrió desde la puerta.  
-No seas tonto, Billy.  
El rostro del moreno se sonrojó levemente. La sonrisa de Spencer era mucho más bonita que su expresión de enfado. Y además le había llamado Billy. Sin embargo, su expresión tranquila y linda, se volvió molesta de nuevo.  
-¿Qué haces? Vístete.  
-Me gusta tu sonrisa. -Soltó de pronto. El castaño se sonrojó.  
-¿A qué viene eso? -Billy se encogió de hombros y se puso la camiseta, que le quedaba algo pequeña.  
-No se... Nunca te había visto sonreír. -Spencer le tiró un calcetín a la cabeza.  
-Y menos lo vas a hacer, si sigues metiéndote conmigo.  
-¡No me estoy metiendo contigo! ¡De verdad me gusta!  
-Ya, ya, ya... Venga, vamos a desayunar.  
Cobra suspiró, un poco molesto. De todas formas... ¿Qué le importaba si el pequeño no le creía?  
Algo en su interior le decía que si que le importaba... Y mucho.  
¿Qué carajo le estaba haciendo Spencer Wright a su cabeza?

La mañana pasó rápida. Al parecer se habían levantado bastante tarde, y en nada iban a almorzar. Billy ofreció a acompañar a su primito del alma a hacer unas compras, después de comer, ya que _"el primo de The Cobra no podía ir con esas pintas"_. Su madre le dio la razón, tenía un fondo de armario pésimo. Así que una vez más, y en contra de su voluntad Spencer se vio al lado de ese imbécil, haciendo algo que no le interesaba.  
-¿Qué te parece este chaleco? El marrón te favorece, Spence~  
-No lo se, Cobra. Me gustaría volver a casa. No hay razón para que me vean contigo. -Suspiró el pequeño mientras miraba su teléfono móvil.  
-Oye... Eso debería decirlo yo. -Le respondió Billy entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¡Billy! -Ambos chicos se giraron. Spencer sonrió tímidamente, mientras que el mayor cambió su expresión a una de molestia.  
-¡Mallory! Me alegro de verte. -Sonrió el castaño acercándose a ella. Sin embargo, la pelirroja lo esquivó, y fulminó con la mirada.  
-No te me acerques. -El chico parpadeó un par de veces sin entender. -Por tu culpa Billy se enfadó conmigo.  
-Pero... si yo...  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para interponerte entre él y yo? -La muchacha se acercó a él con aspecto amenazante.  
-Yo no hice nada...  
-¡Billy! Por favor... Perdóname. -Suplicó la chica, ignorando al pequeño. -También perdonaré a Spencer si vuelves conmigo.  
El moreno puso su mirada en el castaño, que se veía un poco deprimido. Luego sonrió para sus adentros.  
-Lo siento, pero no quiero tener nada contigo. -Respondió seriamente.  
Mallory frunció el ceño, pero luego soltó una risita.  
-¿Asi que sólo he sido un juego para ti? ¿Nos acostamos y me dejas?  
-¿Cómo? -Respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.  
-¿Te has acostado con ella? -Preguntó Spencer mirando a su primo con enfado.  
-Bro, te juro que no se de lo que está hablando. -Billy abrió mucho los ojos cuando su primo pequeño apartó la mirada.  
-Eres asqueroso... -Soltó antes de marcharse de ahí a paso rápido.  
-¡Espera, Spence! -Antes de poder salir corriendo detrás suya, la chica se le ancló al brazo y le susurró al oído.  
-Si no quieres que te odie para siempre tendrás que hacer lo que te diga.  
Billy entrecerró los ojos. Nadie le mandaba. Tampoco le importaba lo que Spencer pensara de todos modos... ¿Verdad? Puede que fuera su juguete, y le pareciesen divertidas sus reacciones... Pero Spencer sólo era un chaval al que le gustaba molestar. Otra chica en la lista de deseos, que había tirado a la basura cuando se cansaba.  
A él le daba igual que Spencer le odiara, como sus todas sus ex-novias...  
_"No seas tonto, Billy."_  
Su voz... Su sonrisa... Lo podía ver en su cerebro. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.  
No quería que Spencer le odiase.  
-...¿Qué quieres que haga?  
Billy Joe Cobra se había enamorado de Spencer Wright.

El pequeño Wright se cansó de correr, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba delante del Wi-Fri, y antes de volver a casa pensó que sería buena idea tomar algo y relajarse.  
Se había llevado una decepción muy grande con Mallory. Pensó que era buena chica, y había resultado ser otra de las grupies locas de Cobra.  
Estúpido Billy...  
-Aquí tienes, Spencer. -Le dijo el camarero, dándole una Coca-Cola. -No te ves bien, anima esa cara.  
-Gracias...  
Él ya sabía que Billy no era virgen ni mucho menos... Y Mallory tampoco tenía fama de santa exactamente... Entonces... ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la noticia?  
Se tocó los labios, cuando la imagen de anoche se pasó por su mente de pronto.  
No... Tenía que olvidar eso para siempre. Cobra sólo lo había hecho para molstarle. A él no le gusto ese beso.  
Ni en broma.  
-No me gustó... -Susurró el castaño. Pero... ¿Por qué tenía que convencerse a si mismo de ello?  
-Mirad chicas. Es él. -Spencer entrecerró los ojos, y se giró lentamente. -Nos está mirando...  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-N-no le mires directamente...  
-¿Puedo ayudaros, chicas? -El castaño se acercó, pero las muchachas se alejaron bruscamente. -Uh...  
-Eres el pervertido que intento hacerle cosas a Mallory. -Dijo una de ellas, asustada.  
-S-si, menos mal que Billy Joe Cobra estaba ahí. -Respondió otra un poco mas morena.  
-¿Perdona? -Spencer se levantó, enfadado. -Billy Joe Cobra solamente le estaba diciendo cosas horribles a Mallory, y yo la defendí. Incluso cortó con ella.  
-Eso no es lo que dice en su estado de Facebook... -La chica rubia le enseñó su móvil al pequeño.  
-De compras con mi chica. ¿Buscando a Wright para que pague por lo que hizo? -Leyó él en voz alta.  
-Escucha... nosotras no sabemos que pasó. Pero si de verdad eres inocente, será mejor que escapes, Lolo ya ha llamado a Mallory para decirles que estas aquí...  
-¿C-cómo?  
¿En que momento habían llegado a ese punto? Tenía que hablar con Cobra y la pelirroja y aclarar este malentendido, porque no entendía nada.


	5. Killer

_**I'm no good for you.**_  
_**This heart ain't built for two so...**_  
_**Run away, Run away.**_  
_**'cause I'm no, I'm no,**_  
_**I'm no good for you.**_

* * *

Billy caminaba de forma desanimada hacia el Wi-Fri, con cierta pelirroja rastrera del brazo. El moreno rezaba con todo su corazón por que Spencer no estuviese en el local en esos momentos. Las intenciones de Mallory eran claras. Quería separar a los dos chicos. Se había dado cuenta de que Billy le prestaba demasiada atención a su primo. Y eso no le gustaba.  
-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... -Le susurró mientras entraban al Wi-Fri.  
El moreno miró alrededor pero no vio ni rastro del pequeño. Sonrió ampliamente mirando a la chica.  
-Bueno, parece que Spence no esta aquí, así que...  
-¡Cobra! -La mirada verde del nombrado se mantuvo perdida unos segundos, mientras su piel palidecía. Mallory comenzó a sonreír. -Oye ¿A qué viene todo este lío? Yo no he hecho nada, ¿Te enteras? -El castaño comenzó a tirar de su chaqueta para que se girara. -¿Me estas escuchando?  
-Wright. -Billy se dio la vuelta de forma brusca, casi tirando al chico al suelo. Por suerte, Rajeev lo agarró y levantó. El mayor tomó aire, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.  
-¿Wright...? Oye, ¿qué te ha dado? Te estoy pidiendo una explica- -Spencer de pronto escuchó gritos, mientras sus piernas se elevaban del suelo. Notó un gran golpe en la espalda, porque al parecer chocó contra la pared. Billy le había agarrado del cuello de la camiseta y estampado contra ella.  
-Escucha, enano, porque no te lo voy a repetir. Quiero que te disculpes con mi novia por lo que le has hecho. -El pequeño agarró las manos de Cobra mientras parpadeaba varias veces.  
-¿Perdón? -No entendía nada. Billy se había pasado la noche y mañana rajando de Mallory, y ahora le venia con esas. Parpadeó varias veces, mientras miraba los ojos del moreno. No reflejaban enfado como el día anterior. Entonces... ¿Por qué...? -Ah, ya entiendo, Billy. Me estas gastando una broma. -El castaño empezó a reír un poco. -Pero en serio, suéltame por favor. Me estas haciendo daño, Billy.  
_"Me estas haciendo daño, Billy."_  
_"Billy..." _  
El moreno comenzó a respirar con fuerza. No quería hacerlo. Pero no podía permitir que Spencer le odiara por los trucos de esa tía.  
_"Te va a odiar si haces esto tambien..." _Dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
-...¿Billy?  
-Lo siento... -Susurró él. Spencer ladeó la cabeza. Definitivamente no entendía nada.  
-¡UGH! -Más gritos inundaron el local cuando el mayor lo lanzó al suelo de boca contra los pies de Mallory.  
-¡BASTA YA! -Shanilla se puso entre los primos. -DEJA EN PAZ A SPENCER. -Rajeev no tuvo más opción que salir a defender a su hermana también. Los chicos agarraron al castaño de los brazos para levantarle. Al parecer tras el golpe inesperado, se había mordido el labio y un hilillo de sangre recorría su barbilla.  
Billy los miró con horror.  
-Wright. -Mallory se acercó a su novio, y lo agarró del brazo. -No vuelvas a acercarte a él, si no quieres salir lastimado. -Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. -Lo dijo por tu bien... Es muy... Sobreprotector.  
El moreno miró a Spencer a los ojos. No vio la expresión de enfado o asco, ni su sonrisa linda tampoco. Encontró algo nuevo para él. Decepción.  
-Vamos, Spencer... -Susurró la morena a su amigo. El castaño se incorporó, y caminó lentamente hasta su primo mayor.  
-Tienes razón... -Sonrió con tristeza.  
-...¿Eh? -Billy se el quedó mirando.  
-Lo de anoche estuvo mal... No se volverá a repetir. Lo siento. -Le dijo a Mallory, y luego de acercó a sus amigos.  
Cobra sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, y lo agarró del brazo antes de que saliera del Wi-Fri. La pelirroja le miró con una ceja levantada, mientras que Spencer le ofreció un gesto de sorpresa.  
-Spencer, escucha. Tenía que decirte qu-  
-Quedas disculpado. -Finalizó Mallory clavando las uñas en el brazo de Billy. El mayor cerró los ojos con dolor, y el castaño se dió cuenta.  
-... Hablaremos luego, Cobra... -La muchacha abrió la boca. -A solas.  
El moreno sonrió de lado. Spencer era un chico listo.

Pasaron varias semanas, sin noticias de su primo. Excepto cuando se trataba de la parejita, portada de primera plana en el periódico del instituto. O en clases, donde en alguna ocasión le pedía material escolar que le faltaba. Por lo demás, nada...  
Sin embargo, el dia 12 de Noviembre, tras más de un mes de la disputa recibió una notita en la taquilla.  
"Esta tarde voy a tu casa. Prepárate.  
JBC."  
Spencer Wright se encontraba tumbado en su cama, bocaarriba. Intentaba encontrar una explicación a lo que había pasado. Estaba claro que Mallory controlaba a su primo de alguna forma. Pero... ¿Cómo podría alguien manejar a Cobra, el tipo mas creído, y con más poder de todo el instituto?  
El castaño se giró al oir golpecitos en el cristal de su balcón. Se acercó, y abrió la ventana.  
-¡Billy! ¡Te vas a matar! -Spencer se agarró a las manos de su primo que intentaba escalar hasta el pequeño balcón. Consiguió subirle con mucha fuerza, que desconocía que tenía.  
-Spence. Buah, gracias bro. -El moreno se le quedó mirando mientras ambos intentaban respirar sentados en la habitación del chico. -Lo siento... Por todo...  
-¿A qué viene eso de ignorarme..? -Preguntó Spencer apartando la mirada. -Es Mallory, ¿Verdad?  
-Spencer, escucha. -El moreno le agarró de las manos, haciéndolo sonrojar. -Necesito que me creas, ¿vale?  
-Cob-  
-En serio, Spence. -Billy le agarró de la barbilla. -¿Lo harás?  
El pequeño asintió lentamente.  
-Mallory... Me ha dicho... Que si no hago lo que ella me pida. Hará lo posible por engañarte, y separarnos. -Spencer sonrió un poco.  
-Que tonto eres... -Susurró. -Hace mucho ya que dejé de creer en ella, Billy.  
El moreno se sonrojó un poco y sonrió también.  
-Pero... ¿Por qué te importa tanto nuestra relación?  
-... Y-yo...  
Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, mientras que Billy cerraba los ojos. Iba a volver a pasar. Sus labios volverían a juntarse. Spencer no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, como ponerse, que agarrar.  
_"-Ah, Mallory. Spencer está en su cuarto. Al fondo a la derecha._  
_-Gracias, señora Wright, muy amable."_  
El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, cuando oyó las visagras chirriar.  
-Billy, apártate. -Susurró, pero era muy tarde.  
La pelirroja los miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Una mezcla de asco, enfado y satisfacción.  
-Spencer... -Entró con disimulo y cerró la puerta. -Venía a devolverte tu libro. Billy se lo había dejado en mi casa... Pero veo que ya venía él a informarte.  
-Mallory tenemos que hablar. -El moreno se levantó con una mueca.  
-Ya lo creo, que tenemos que hablar... A los demás les parecerá muy interesante esta escena, ¿no crees? -Spencer se levantó también. -¿Qué dirían tus padres, si supieran que estabas a punto de liarte con tu primito mayor, Spencer?  
Billy miró de reojo al pequeño, y luego a la pelirroja de nuevo.  
-No tienes pruebas. -Sonrió. -¿A quién van a creer, Mallory? -La chica levantó una ceja. -A ti... ¿O a mi?  
Ella empezó a pensar y luego hizo un gesto de desaprobación.  
-... Esto no se va a quedar así. -Respondió, y trás eso se marchó.

-Bueno, Spence... ¿Por donde íbamos...? -El moreno se giró para recibir un beso de su castaño, pero en vezz de eso, se llevó un almohadonazo en la cara.  
-Fuera de mi habitación.  
-¡Pero!  
-Fuera, Billy. -El castaño comenzó a empujarle hacia la puerta. Luego sonrió. -Eres un idiota...  
-¡No entiendo! -Spencer se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Disculpas aceptadas... -Suspiró el chico con esa sonrisa encantadora que tanto le gustaba. El moreno se agarró la mejilla sonrojado. -Hasta mañana, Baruch~  
-Hasta... mañana...  
Se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de girarse para volver a casa. Definitivamente, estaba colado hasta los huesos por su primo pequeño.


	6. Stereo Hearts

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_  
_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_  
_**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**_  
_**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**_

* * *

Pronto, en todo el instituto se dio a conocer la estrecha relación fraternal que había comenzado entre Wright y Cobra. Por supuesto, con ello venían los rumores del romance entre los dos chicos, lo cual Billy negaba por completo (Por desgracia, aún no había conseguido nada con Spencer). La reputación de Mallory se echó a perder, mientras que la vida no le podía sonreír más al pequeño castaño.  
Gracias a los contactos de su primo, sus películas comenzaban a tener éxito entre los pasillos.  
_"¿Has visto al nueva película de Spencer Wright?_  
_Oh, si, no estaba nada mal." _  
Aunque odiara admitirlo, todo tenía que agradecerselo al moreno.

-Hola, Spencer soy del periódico escolar. ¿Alguna declaración ante el rumor de que tu y Cobra estáis en una relación amorosa? -Una chica castaña, con gafas en el pelo se acercó al niño apuntándolo con una grabadora.  
Spencer juraría que sabía su nombre. Pero por alguna razón no podía recordarlo.  
-Lo siento, linda, pero no hay noticia. Spencer y yo sólo somos primos. -Respondió Billy agarrando de los hombros a un pensativo castaño.  
-Habéis escapado con esa excusa en múltiples ocasiones ya, ¿Pero no es cierto que una relación familiar le causaría mucho mas morbo a alguien como tú?  
-...¿C-como yo...?  
-Sí, Billy Joe Cobra, eres conocido por tu adicción al sexo. Tirarte a tu primo te produciría mucha satisfacción personal, ¿verdad? -El moreno se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y miró a Spencer que parecía en otro mundo. -¿Tu silencio es una afirmativa? ¿Entonces estas saliendo c-  
-¡Paula!  
La chica se quedó callada, mirando al pequeño sorprendida.  
-Tu nombre es Paula, ¿verdad? Lo había olvidado, pero es un nombre muy bonito. -Sonrió Spencer de forma angelical.  
La castaña se sonrojó levemente y sonrió un poco también asintiendo, por lo que Billy aprovechó para borrar la conversación que tenía grabada.

Al día siguiente de ese hecho, el periódico escolar, ofreció al instituto Beverly Beverly un reportaje entero sobre lo lindo que era Spencer Wright.  
Para la vuelta de las vacaciones de Invierno, el castaño ya tenía su pequeño grupo de admiradoras, liderado por Paula, que se había enamorado de su sonrisa.  
Billy por una parte estaba orgulloso de su primito. Pero por otra no podía soportar que un grupo de muchachas siguieran al pequeño, suplicándole una cita. A veces Spencer las aceptaba, y el moreno se aliaba con Shanilla para espiarlos.  
Mallory tenía razón en algo.  
Y es que Billy Joe Cobra era muy sobreprotector.

Entre exámenes, vaciones y fiestas, entró el mes de Febrero. El instituto Beverly Beverly todos los años ofrecía oportunidades a las chicas tímidas para enviar notas de amor en el día de San Valentín. Y Billy sabía que muchas aprovecharían para declararse a su primito. No pensaba permitir eso.  
-Me voy a confesar. -Soltó Cobra a Rajeev. En este tiempo habían acabado siendo amigos, y era de los pocos que conocían los sentimientos del chico por Spencer.  
-¿Crees que es buena idea, dude?  
-Por supuesto. Lo haré en San Valentin.  
-¿Cómo sabes si Spencer está enamorado de ti?  
-... -El moreno se quedó callado. No lo sabía. Iba a tener que enamorarlo antes de hacer nada, o si no su relación con el castaño se iba a ir al traste. No tenía ni idea de como conquistarlo... Spencer no era como las chicas... Pero... Tenía Internet.

El día 10 de Febrero le llegó a casa una colonia "especial" que conquistaba a todo el que lo oliese, y que había sido prohibido en nosecuantos estados. Cobra le dió una oportunidad, y se echó un poco (mucho).  
Pasó varias veces por el lado de Spencer hasta que el chico reaccionó.  
-...Billy apestas. Por favor, cambia de colonia. -Soltó tapándose las fosas nasales, y alejándose un poco. El mayor hizo un pucherito.  
-¿No te gusta?  
-... ¿Cómo me iba a gustar eso? -Comenzó a reír el castaño de forma adorable.  
-Aaah~ ¿Qué es ese olor? -Un par de muchachas que habían tenido relaciones con Billy en el pasado se acercaron sonriendo. -Vaya, Cobra... Hace mucho que no te encuentro tan atractivo.  
-Ajaaa~ ¿Qué te parecería dar una vuelta con nosotras más tarde? -Ambas chicas se anclaron a sus brazos. -Te perdonamos por lo que nos hiciste.  
Se escuchó un sonido metálico, que venía de la taquilla de Wright. La había cerrado con tanta fuerza que el ruido había hecho dar un respingo a ambas chicas y a Billy. El pequeño levantó ambas cejas, y luego soltó algo parecido a un "Tsss..." para marcharse después.  
-¡Spence, espera! -Lloriqueó el moreno.  
Spencer no le habló en todo lo que quedaba de día.

Al día siguiente, 11 de Febrero, fue a comprar unas rosas rojas "mágicas". El vendedor le aseguró que eran perfectas para conquistar a chicas... ¿Pero funcionaría con su primo?  
-Eh, Spence.  
-¿Qué quieres, Billy?  
El moreno sacó el ramo desde su espalda, mientras sonreía de forma encantadora. Spencer se sonrojó un poco, y sonrió también. ¡Lo había conseguido! Tenía al chico en el bote.  
-B-Billy...  
-¡OH, BILLY! ¿Son para mi? -Una chica detrás del castaño, lo apartó con la mano mientras olía las flores. -¡Son preciosas! ¡Gracias!  
Empezó a darle besos en la mejilla a un disgustado moreno que vio como se iba su primo, con enfado bastante visible.  
Ese día Spencer tampoco le dirigió palabra.

El 12 de Febrero fue un poco menos creativo. Compró Online unos bombones con una sustancia que enamoraba a quien los probase. Cobra estaba ya desesperado, asi que gastó sus ahorros en los dulces y decidió probarlo.  
Antes que arriesgarse a que no funcionaran le dio uno a Paula, que no le tenía mucho aprecio, para comprobar su eficacia.  
-Oh, Billy... Estas... Como muy lindo hoy, ¿no?  
¡Funcionaban! ¡Ahora solo tenía que darle esto a Spence y sería todo suyo!  
-Gracias, Paula, si me disculpas...  
-¡Espera! -La castaña lo agarró de las mejillas mientras acercaba su cara a la suya. -No voy a dejarte escapar así como así...  
-¡BILLY!  
-¡SPENCER! ¡No es lo que parece! -El chico entrecerró los ojos, con asco. Y se giró para marcharse de su lado.  
Ahora si que la había cagado. ¡Maldita sea! Paula pareció despertar de su trance y salió corriendo a por el chico, mientras que él se quedó ahí parado. Sin saber que hacer.

Una nueva idea le llegó a Billy el 13 por la tarde. En una web online venía una linda canción que tenía muchos comentarios positivos. Al parecer conquistaba a todo aquel que la escuchara.  
Cobra descargó las instrucciones y la letra y pasó toda la tarde aprendiéndose la canción, que aunque era corta tenía unos acordes bastante complicados. Pensó que todo lo hacía por el amor de Spencer. Y eso le daba fuerzas.

El viernes 14 de Febrero, a las seis en punto de la tarde, Billy se plantó justo debajo del balcón de su primo. Le pidió a Rajeev que se encargara de vigilar para que no viniese ninguna chica y le fastidiara el plan.  
Comenzó a tirarle piedrecitas a la cristalera, hasta que Spencer se asomó. Ante la vista del moreno, cargado con su piano-guitarra y repeinado hacia atras, el chico no pudo evitar reír un poco sonrojado.  
¿Qué demonios planeaba ahora?  
Billy miró su hoja, y comenzó a tocar las notas.  
_**I do Tokyo,**_  
_**It's all, "kimi wo aishiteru".**_  
_**That's right, they love me.**_  
Spencer lo miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Le estaba cantando? Y además... ¿Con una letra tan cutre? Soltó otra risita, mientras que el mayor seguía.  
_**And when home is near,**_  
_**You know I gotta hear,**_  
_**"I love you".**_  
_**It means you love me.**_  
El moreno empezó a hacer poses raras, como el rey del drama que es, mientras el pequeño seguía partiéndose de risa.  
-¡Oye, Billy! Vienen algunas ch- -Rajeev se quedó mirando al chico unos instantes.  
**'**_**Cause when you look into this boy's eyes,**_  
_**It drives you all insane, **_  
-Because you love meeee~ -Cantó para si el chico indio mientras se acercaba a Cobra.  
_**You know I gotta hear,**_  
_**"I love you".**_  
Orgulloso de si mismo, Billy levantó la mirada para encontrar a Spencer con cara de pocos amigos, cerrando su ventana. Dio tal golpe que el moreno pensó que iba a partir toda la cristalera.  
Confundido, miró hacía detrás, donde casi cinco chicas y Rajeev le coreaban sonrojadas.  
-¡DUDE! ¡Tenías que evitar que se acercaran! -Se quejó el moreno, enfadado.  
Tras esquivar un grupo de fans locas, y a Rajeev, Billy acabó bajo el balcón de Spencer de nuevo.  
A todo esto... ¿Por qué no había funcionado en el castaño pero en los demás si? Y la colonia, las flores... Todo parecía real.  
Entonces... Eso significaba que...

Spencer Wright se encontraba sentado agarrando sus rodillas en su cama. Cuando oyó ruidos desde su ventana.  
-¿Huh...? -Se acercó, y encontró a cierto moreno en el árbol de enfrente.  
-¡Atrapa! -Gritó lanzando la guitarra-piano. El castaño la agarró con dificultad. Y acto seguido saltó Cobra, casí cayendo hacía atras. Por suerte Spencer lo agarró de la muñeca como acto reflejo.  
-¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¿MATARTE? -Le gritó el pequeño, asustado. -Puedes entrar por la puerta principal, idiota. Es mucho m-  
-Me quieres.  
-... ¿Qué?  
-Spencer. Tu me quieres.-La cara del castaño empezó a ponerse como un tomate, mientras Billy se acercaba. -Esta semana he estado haciendo lo imposible por enamorarte. Pero no funcionaba. Porque ya estabas enamorado de mi desde el principio.  
-No quiero... Te odio. -El moreno se le quedó mirando confuso. Parecía que el pequeño estaba a punto de llorar.  
-¿Spence? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó, preocupado, poniéndose de cuclillas.  
-No quiero que me utilices y luego te canses de mi. -Spencer se frotó los ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño. Parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían levantado de la siesta.  
-Spence, no me voy a cansar de ti...  
-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿A cuantas chicas le has dicho lo mismo? Y mira... Ahora estás aquí.  
-Pero, Spencer. Nunca había luchado por una chica tanto como lo he hecho por ti. -Billy lo agarró de las mejillas, mientras se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. -Estoy enamorado de ti.  
-... Joder... -El castaño apartó sus ojos marrones de los de Billy. -Y yo de ti...  
Cobra se giró para agarrar una rosa que había comprado por el camino. Spencer sonrió, sonrojandose un poco.  
-Voy a encargarme de que sonrías para mi siempre, ¿Vale? -El chico asintió lentamente agarrando la flor. Luego volvió sus ojos a los de su primo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Ambos chicos se miraron sonrojados, y acabaron dándose otro beso apasionado, que a Spencer le recordó al de Halloween. Entonces, se separó de repente.  
-Si me rompes el corazón, te vas a enterar, Cobra. -Billy comenzó a reír, y le dio un abrazo.  
-Cuando _The Cobra_ consigue un tesoro, hace lo posible por mantenerlo intacto, Spence. -Entonces fue el moreno es que se separó, y cambió su expresión a una que daba miedo. -Se acabaron las citas con Paula y sus amigas.  
-¡Hahahaha!  
-¿Qué?  
-Eres un celoso... -Sonrió el castaño moviendo la cabeza.  
-Sólo protejo lo que es mío. -Declaró haciendo un pucherito, mientras abrazaba al chico con mas fuerza. -Ahora me quedaré a dormir mucho mas a menudo ¿no~? -Susurró en su oído.

Spencer, sonrojado hasta las orejas, empujaba a Billy fuera de su habitación. Y el mayor no pudo evitar sentir un _deja vú_.  
-¡Espera Spence! Lo sientoooo~  
-Largo. -El pequeño cerró la puerta, y se quedó sonriendo al otro lado.  
Todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.


	7. Boyfriend

_AVISO. ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO ADULTO (SEXO). SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTO, TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAS._

* * *

_**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**_  
_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_  
_**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend.**_

* * *

Los siguientes días para Billy y Spencer eran todo felicidad y alegría. Solían saltarse alguna que otra clase, solo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro a solas mientras tomaban algo, daban paseos de la mano o se iban a algún rincón a besarse.  
Aun así el pequeño Wright se negaba a reconocer ante los demás su relación, por miedo a sus reacciones. Cobra sabía perfectamente, que cuanto más lo ocultasen, peor sería a la hora de la verdad.  
Entrando en el mes de Marzo, los chicos comenzaron a discutir a menudo por este tema, sobre todo con el baile de primavera a la vuelta de la esquina. Cada año, el instituto Beverly Beverly celebraba un fiesta para los alumnos de cuarto curso.  
-Entonces... No iremos juntos... ¿verdad? -Preguntó Billy, mientras Spencer se cambiaba de ropa tras una agotadora clase de gimnasia. Habían quedado solos en los vestuarios, y al moreno le pareció el momento perfecto para preguntar. -¿Con quién iras?  
-No lo se... -Respondió el chico mirando al mayor, que le hacía un pucherito. -¿Y tu?  
-Ni se te ocurra ir con Paula.  
-¿Huh? ¿Por qué no? Es una gran amiga.  
-¡No! ¡No me da la gana! -Cobra se tumbó en las bancas dramáticamente. -Está por tiiiii.  
-Tengo una idea. -El castaño se puso la camiseta de repuesto y se sentó al lado la cabeza de su dramático novio. -Iras con quien yo elija, y yo iré con quien tu elijas.  
-Umm... No me parece bien.  
-... La cuestión es quejarte, ¿verdad? -Spencer suspiró, un poco harto del tema. -¿No podemos ir solos?  
-Nu-huh, Spence, ahora eres tan guay como yo. ¿Qué pensaran de ti?  
El chico rodó los ojos.  
-No me importa...  
-Bueno, iremos con tu plan, porque no hay nada mejor... -El castaño le dio un besito en la nariz al moreno, el cual sonrió satisfecho.  
-Bien, Billy. Entonces tu irás con Paula.  
-¿HUH?  
El pequeño le guiñó un ojo, saliendo del vestuario. Ese gesto se lo había copiado totalmente.

-Ejem... Paula... -¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto? Podía correr ahora, podía ignorar a Spencer y salir con una chica normal. UNA QUE NO ESTUVIESE LOCA POR SU NOVIO.  
Las risitas de las amigas de Paula le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.  
-¿Si, Cobra?  
-Ejem... Querrías... ¿Venir al baile de este Sábado conmigo? -El moreno se pasó la mano por la nuca, mientras la chica pensaba su respuesta.  
Por una mano, ella no quería ir con Billy Joe Cobra. No es que le cayese genial exactamente... Pero por otra, podría indagar mas en su relación con Spencer (Estaba bastante orgullosa de admitir entre sus amigas su interés en la linda pareja), además seguro que podía conseguir ventajas al salir con el chico más popular del instituto.  
-Está bien. Iré contigo. -Rió un poco Paula, cosa que asustó al moreno.  
-Ge...nial... Te recogeré el Sábado a las siete. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Me parece perfecto. -Asintió ella mientras apuntaba algo en su bloc de notas, el que usaba para apuntar las noticias. -Mi dirección. -Soltó la pequeña dándole el papel.  
-Ah... Hasta luego...  
Las chicas comenzaron a gritar, aunque la castaña sonreía por motivos más ocultos, y confusos para el resto de personas.

El maravilloso Sábado llegó rápido, y las chicas del instituto estaban de los nervios. Billy le pidió a Spencer que fuese al baile con Rajeev y Shanilla, ya que eran sus amigos. Tenía su confianza puesta en ellos.  
El pequeño castaño salió de su habitación con una camiseta roja con una corbata que simulaban las teclas de un piano dibujada. Encima de eso, una chaqueta gris y unas gafas de sol a conjunto. Por abajo llevaba unos simples pantalones vaqueros.  
-Vaya... Baruch si que tiene sentido de la moda. -Comentó Jessica al ver a su hermano. -Pareces hasta guapo y todo. -Le picó, sonriendo.  
-Ja, ja, ja... Muy graciosa. -Spencer rodó los ojos. -Entonces me voy...  
-Pásalo bien, hijo.  
-Uh, mamá... Creo que Baruch vendrá a dormir aquí de nuevo. -El castaño recordó como le dijo que le hacía mucha ilusión quedarse ese dia. -No se a que hora llegaremos.  
-Esta bien, Spencer. No te preocupes de la hora y diviértete.  
-Gracias. -Sonrió el chico, y se marchó.

Paula esperaba en su jardín delantero. Llevaba un vestido color perla estrecho, y el pelo recogido en una pequeña trenza. Obviamente, con sus gafas blancas en la cabeza. Nunca se las quitaba para nada.  
Una limusina se paró en frente de su casa, y la chica se acercó emocionada. Sin embargo, su emoción se transformó en confusión cuando vio a Mallory y Lolo bajar del coche, bastante guapas y arregladas.  
-Paula, ¿verdad? Redactora del periódico escolar... -La pelirroja se acercó a la muchacha. Ella asintió lentamente. -Estas espectacular, querida.  
-Ah... Gracias...  
-Billy Joe Cobra te pidió para venir al baile esta noche, ¿no? -Lolo también se le acercó levantando una ceja, y mirándola de arriba a abajo.  
-Umm... Si...  
-Ya veo. Paula, a ti te gusta mucho Spencer Wright, ¿no es así? -La chica de pronto sintió como si esto fuese un interrogatorio. -¿Pero no notas que su relación con Billy es muy estrecha?  
-¡De hecho! Tengo algunas notas aquí que demuest- -Mallory cortó a la emocionada castaña, agarrándola de las manos.  
-Si quieres a Spencer para ti sola tendrás que ayudarnos.  
-Pero... No quiero a Spencer para mi. Pienso que hace una linda pareja con Cobra. -Admitió con orgullo.  
-¿Y no quieres una exclusiva para tu periódico? Una noticia así podría disparar tu carrera como periodista. -Lolo le sonrió con malicia.  
-... Sigue hablando...

Spencer bailaba con fuerza al son de una canción conocida, junto con sus amigos. De pronto todo el mundo se giró para ver las puertas abrirse. Billy entró primero con una camisa blanca, una corbata y chaleco marrón. El mismo chaleco que le compró al castaño.  
Wright sonrió y le saludó torpemente con un meneo de la mano. El moreno no pudo evitar soltar una risa y le guiñó un ojo.  
Detrás del mayor, entró con una sonrisa tímida Paula, agarrando su bolso con fuerza. Posó sus ojos color verde botella en un par de chicas que estaban situadas al lado del escenario, las cuales le subieron el dedo pulgar.  
Una canción lenta empezó a resonar por el local, mientras que Billy se acercaba a su chico, Paula le agarró de la muñeca y sonrió levemente.  
-Eh... ¿Bailamos?

Billy no pudo ver a su querido Spence en toda la noche por culpa de la pesada de Paula, y todavía le enfadaba mas el hecho de que Mallory se le acercara cada dos por tres. El moreno iba a marcharse del lado de la castaña cuando esta lo agarró de la muñeca.  
-¡Espera! Tengo que... Ir al baño. -Sonrió con timidez ella.  
-Ugh... ¿Después podemos ir con Spencer?  
-...Te lo prometo... -Susurró ella, cruzando los dedos a su espalda. -Agarra esto. -Le dió su bolso marrón mientras que entraba al baño.  
-¡CINCO MINUTOS!

Paula se sentó en la taza del váter mientras se agarraba la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo...? No podía dejar que Mallory separara a la pareja mas linda del instituto.  
Sin embargo... La pelirroja parecía muy enamorada de Billy. Además, siempre había sido muy amable con ella, y le había asegurado un puesto en un periódico reconocido.  
-Hahaha, oh dios ¿Has visto su cara cuando hemos pasado por su lado? -La risa de Lolo inundó el baño.  
-No, no, pero lo mejor ha sido la cara de Paula. -La castaña, que estaba a punto de salir con una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos. Mallory y la rubia comenzaron a reír.-Pobre ilusa... Se cree que tiene oportunidad con Spencer, o en el New York Times. ¡Hahaha! Si ni siquiera cumple los requisitos mínimos de estética, con esa nariz...  
-Ese pelo...  
-¡Y esa figura! Parece una tabla de surf. -Más risas invadieron el cuarto, mientras que Paula se mordía el labio inferior, con enfado. ¿Quiénes se creían esas arpías para meterse con ella?  
Pero se resistió, por si alguna información jugosa salía la luz.  
-¿Y qué harás cuando tengas a Billy? Si ya ni siquiera te gusta... -La castaña buscó su grabadora, pero estaba en su bolso. Maldita sea...  
-No quiero a Cobra... Pero... Pienso completar mi venganza. Cueste lo que cueste.  
-¡Bien dicho, hermana! -Se oyó un golpe de palmas chocar. -¿Entonces, cuando acabe la fiesta, montaras otra escena?  
-Y espero que esta sea la definitiva. Paula va a besar a Cobra, y Wright lo va a ver.  
Mientras que las chicas salían del cuarto de baño, la castaña abrió lentamente la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba.  
-Heh... Ni de coña. -Susurró ella.

-¡PAULA! DIOS. ¿Qué te ha llevado tanto? -Se quejó el moreno cuando vió a la pequeña salir del baño. Ella revisó su móvil, donde tenía un mensaje de Mallory.  
_"Besa a Cobra y misión cumplida" _  
Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.  
-Escucha, Cobra. Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosillas, pero... -Miró alrededor y encontró a Spencer que justo miraba en esa dirección. -Tu ve a hablar con Spencer mientras, ¿vale? Volveré pronto.  
-Uh... Bueno. Luego nos vemos.  
-Suerte. -Sonrió guiñándole un ojo.  
¿Es que todo el mundo tenía que robar su marca personal?

-¡STEVIE! -El chico bajito se giró hacía Paula cuando ella se acercó a la mesa de mezclas corriendo. -Voy a necesitar la mesa un momento.  
Él hizo unos ruidos, que la muchacha entendió como una afirmativa, y se apoderó de los focos y música de la fiesta. Carraspeó un poco, y apagó todas luces, la gente empezó a gritar mientras que ella agarraba un micrófono.  
-¡ATENCIÓN INSTITUTO BEVERLY BEVERLY! -Su voz resonó por todo el lugar mientras que la gente se callaba. -¡VAMOS A EMPEZAR CON LA SELECCIÓN DE PAREJAS AL AZAR PARA BAILE INDIVIDUAL!  
Un juego que ella acababa de inventar, por supuesto. Pero la gente empezó a gritar de alegría y emoción. Dos focos empezaron a dar vueltas por la pista, mientras que la castaña buscaba a Spencer y a Billy.  
-Vamos, vamos... -Susurró. Stevie hizo algunos ruidos, y agarró la mano de la chica indicándole donde estaba Cobra, buscando a su pequeñín. Ella encontró a Spencer hablando con Shanilla. -Gracias, Stevie. -Sonrió ella, haciendo sonrojar al rubio. -¡VAYA, VAYA! HEMOS ENCONTRADO A LA PRIMERA PAREJA DE ESTA NOCHE. ¡COMPLETAMENTE AL AZAR!  
Paula comenzó a reír mientras veía los rostros sonrojados de ambos chicos. Puso una canción lenta en la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír, y se movió a un lado para devolver al DJ a su lugar.  
-Muchas gracias. Habría pasado algo horrible si no fuese por ti. -La castaña se agachó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Stevie. -Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a tomar notas. Pero... Nos veremos por ahí. -Se despidió la chica con la mano.  
-... -El rubio se quedó con la mano en la mejilla, mientras sonreía.

La parejita bailaba al son de una canción de Ke$ha, que había sido ralentizada.  
-Jodida Paula... -Susurró Billy al oído de Spencer.  
-Pero... Ella lo ha hecho con buena intención. -Susurró también el castaño. -Además, Mallory no dejaba de rondarme. Mejor así, ¿no?  
Mientras el moreno le daba una vuelta a Wright le pareció ver como un par de chicas se llevaban a Paula de la fiesta, pero pensó que serían sus amigas y siguió bailando. Desde luego Billy sabía como bailar estas mierdas... y él era pésimo.  
Tal vez estaba dando el espectáculo de su vida. Pero lo estaba pasando genial.  
-Eh, Spence, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí? -Sonrió Cobra cuando la canción estaba a punto de acabar.  
-Vale... -Respondió Spencer, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Los dos chicos salieron del recinto de la mano, entre risas. Al parecer, el padre de Cobra le había dado su coche para llevar a la chica al baile (y según él enrrollarse con ella).  
-Pft... Dude. -Spencer sacó un condón de la guantera. -¿En serio? -Comenzó a reír como un tonto comenzándose a sonrojar.  
-Bueno~ Mi padre quiere que tenga sexo seguro. -Billy se le unió a la risa. Hasta que el castaño se quedó callado, mirando el objeto.  
-¿Billy...?  
-¿Mmm?  
-¿Tu eres virgen? -Preguntó mirándole con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. No podía mentirle...  
-No lo soy. -Susurró por respuesta.  
-Ah...  
Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del auto. Spencer se acercó a su novio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que comenzó a volverse más apasionado. El pequeño se sentó en las piernas de Cobra mientras este se separaba.  
-E-espera, Spence... -Susurró.  
-¿Qué pasa? -El moreno apartó la mirada, sonrojado. -¿Y si usamos esto? -Spencer levantó las cejas intentando hacerlo de manera seductora, pero Billy no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. -¿Qué?  
-Nada, nada... ¿Estás seguro? -El moreno le miró unos momentos en los que el pequeño asintió fuertemente. -¿Seguro, seguro?  
Spencer suspiró y comenzó a besar al mayor de forma ansiosa. Billy metió sus manos frías por entro de su camiseta con lentitud, intentando quitársela torpemente.  
Joder, ¿qué le pasaba? Se suponía que era un dios del sexo. Pero el pequeño le hacía sentir inseguro. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si hacía algo mal?  
-Spence... Es la última oportunidad que tienes para echarte atrás... -El castaño le miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Esta bien, Billy no lo hacemos.  
-...¿Qué?  
-¡VAMOS DÉJATE DE TONTERIAS! -Gritó dándole un golpe suave en el pecho. Cobra rió un poco, y acabó con una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa.  
Se lanzó contra el cuello de Spencer y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, mientras el pequeño soltaba suaves gemidos ahogados. Billy comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta roja al pequeño, intentó alcanzar la guantera donde tenía todos sus "utensilios". Se incorporó un poco y le quitó los pantalones que él mismo le había comprado para esa ocasión.  
-... ¿Calzoncillos de fantasmitas? -El moreno soltó una risita, mientras que Spencer infló las mejillas.  
-Calla y sigue, Cobra.  
-Como quieras, bro~ -Susurró en su oído, dándole un escalofrío.  
Los labios rosados del mayor recorrieron todo el pecho de Wright, a al vez que intentaba abrir un bote pequeño de lubricante. Con un dedo, agarró la gomilla de los boxers del castaño y comenzó a bajarlos. Aprovechó los besos y lametones para deshacerse él también de su ropa.  
-Voy a empezar, Spence... -El chico asintió con fuerza, mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello de su novio.  
Billy, ya un experto en estos temas, metió cuatro dedos en el bote de la masa pringosa. Se aferró un poco al chico, e insertó uno en su cavidad. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente. Cobra soltó un pequeño gruñido, cuando el chico le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Pasados unos minutos, instertó un segundo y un tercer dedo moviendolos cada vez más rápido.  
-B-Billy... Ughh... Vamos...  
-¿S-seguro? ¿Estás bien? -El castaño clavó las uñas de nuevo a su espalda, esta vez a propósito.  
-Vamos.  
El moreno abrió el paquete del condón con la boca, mientras que oía la respiración del chico en su oreja. Joder, joder, joder... Se colocó el plástico, y comenzó a insertar su miembro dentro del pequeño.  
-Aaaaah... -Spencer dejó caer un par de lagrimas involuntarias, mientras que Billy le intentaba relajar, acariciando sus mejillas. -S-sigue, joder.  
Cobra comenzó con envestidas lentas, que cada vez iban a más. Los gritos de Spencer sólo hacían que sus ganas de acabar aumentaran.  
-B-Billy voy a... aaah  
Muy tarde. Ambos chicos llegaron al orgasmo, de forma acelerada, entre gemidos y gritos. A Wright le pareció ver un flash, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Tal vez era algo normal en esas situaciones...

Afuera del coche, a pocos metros de este, una muchacha pelirroja caminaba por las calles solitarias, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En una mano, llevaba una cámara fotográfica que no le pertenecía, con fotos comprometedoras de Wright y Cobra. En la otra, unas gafas blancas que nunca habían abandonado a su dueña... O por lo menos eso era antes.


	8. Last Saturday Night

_**Pictures of last night**_  
_**Ended up online,**_  
_**I'm screwed.**_  
_**Oh well.**_  
_**It's a blacked-out blur,**_  
_**But I'm pretty sure it ruled.**_  
_**Damn.**_

* * *

Spencer se removió un poco entre sus sábanas, cuando sintió un agarre en su cadera. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrar a un moreno babeando y roncando en su almohada. Sonrió un poco, y se pegó contra él, mientras pasaba sus brazos por su pecho.  
Poco a poco, recuerdos de la noche anterior iban apareciendo en su cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmesí. ¿Cuándo había llegado a casa? Apenas recordaba nada tras el... hecho. Supuso que Billy lo cargó hasta su habitación y se durmió con él.  
Miró bajo sus sabanas. Le habían puesto su pijamas rojo favorito, mientras que Billy iba solo con el pantalón vaquero. Desde luego...  
-Eh... Billy... -Susurró, intentando deshacerse de sus brazos. -Suelta que tengo calor.  
-Gññeh... -El mayor lo agarró con más fuerza aún. -Speeencee duérmete un ratito, anda.  
-No quiero. Me he desvelado. -El castaño se levantó de un saltito cuando le soltó su novio. Maldita sea... Sus partes bajas le dolían demasiado. Fue al baño lentamente, y se miró al espejo cuando... -¡BILLY. JOE. COBRA!  
-Ugh...  
Cobra se puso la almohada en la cabeza, para evitar escuchar esos gritos agudos. Estaba demasiado mareado para mierdas.  
-¿Qué es esto, Billy? -Levantó un poco el rostro para encontrar algunas manchas moradas en el cuello del pequeño.  
-Es una marca de amoooor~ -Susurró dándose la vuelta.  
-Si, pues tengo muchas de tus "marcas de amor" por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo demonios voy a salir así? -Spencer siguió quejándose, hasta que los ronquidos de Billy le cortaron.  
Se había vuelto a dormir.

El domingo no hicieron mucho mas que estar en la casa de Wright, viendo pelis acurrucaditos. Billy se fue pronto, ya que el castaño tenía que estudiar para un examen que el primero desconocía. Da igual, seguro que podía copiar del pequeño.  
Entró a su cuenta de Facebook, donde tenía casi 100 notificaciones. Estaba acostumbrado a tener varias... ¿Pero a qué venían tantas?  
Hizo click en el icono, y todas venían de comentarios en dos fotos. Se veían un poco oscuras de lejos, pero al darle para ampliarlas...  
Oh... Mierda...

Spencer entró el Lunes al Instituto Beverly Beverly. Con maquillaje de su hermana había conseguido tapar los chupetones que su querido novio le había regalado. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, comenzaron los cuchicheos. Mirara donde mirara, la vista la tenían puesta en él, mientras los chicos y chicas susurraban entre si.  
Por un segundo pensó que llevaba algo raro. Las zapatillas de andar por casa... El pijamas... Pero nada...  
Lo segundo que se le pasó por la cabeza fueron los moretones de su cuello. Pero se reflejó en un cristal y tampoco.  
-¡Spencer! -Los susurros elevaron el tono, cuando Billy se el acercó a gran velocidad. -Tenemos un problema gordo...  
-¿Huh...? -El moreno abrió su página de Facebook, en su teléfono y enseñó un par de fotos de la noche del Sábado. Publicadas por Paula en la página del instituto. -¿QUÉ?  
-Tenemos que encontrar a Paula y pedirle explicaciones, rápido. -Notó un golpe en el hombre por parte del moreno, mientras se ponía serio. -Hacer montajes no esta bien.  
La gente, se sorprendió ante este comentario y comenzaron a propagar le rumor de que se trataba de un montaje.  
-Vamos... -Asintió el castaño.

Nadie había visto a Paula en todo el día, excepto en clases. Sin embargo, cuando estas acababan la muchacha castaña desaparecía. En la última hora, Billy se quedó en la puerta del aula de tercer curso esperando a que salieran todos. Spencer le alcanzó, y levantó una ceja.  
-¿Está dentro?  
-Según las chicas, si.  
Entonces, una muchacha cabizbaja salió por la puerta, mirando su móvil. Casi no parecía ella. Iba sola, sin sus caracteristicas gafas. En vez de el bolsito marrón donde llevaba su cámara, bloc, grabadora... Cargaba una maleta blanca.  
-Paula. -Billy alzó la voz, en un tono serio. Pero tanto él como el castaño abrieron los ojos cuando la chica levantó la cabeza.  
Tenía un parche médico en el ojo izquierdo y algunos cortes bajo el derecho.  
-... -Su único ojo visible reflejó miedo al ver a ambos chicos.  
-Paula, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Spencer se acercó un poco, pero la muchacha se alejó.  
-Lo siento... -Susurró antes de salir corriendo de allí.  
Cobra y Wright se miraron con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Tenían que descubrir que había pasado el Sábado, y rápido.

-Lo siento yo no vi nada... -Era la quinta vez en el día que recibían esa respuesta. Nadie en el Wi-Fri les decía nada. -¿Entonces sois homos?  
-Montaje. -Respondieron los dos a la vez.  
-Oh... ¿Sabes? Creo que la última vez que vi a Paula fue con Mallory y Lolo en el baile. Salieron al aparcamiento juntas. -Los chicos se miraron y agradecieron a la chica morena de ojos azules, antes de salir corriendo.  
Estaba todo clarísimo. Mallory había manejado a Paula de algún modo, y por algún motivo ella no cumplió su trato. Lo demás era bastante obvio... Había recibido un castigo por retirar su palabra. La cuestión era... ¿Qué intentaba la pelirroja?  
Wright y Cobra trazaron un plan rápido. El mayor iría a por Mallory y el resto del instituto, mientras que Spence hablaría con Paula. Tenían que resolver el problema antes de que todo se extendiese más y más.

_"Oh, Paula, no llores... Tampoco es como si alguien te fuese a creer..."_  
La castaña se encontraba sentada enfrente del instituto. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de volver a casa. Soltó un suspiro, mientras revisaba su tablón de Facebook.  
100 nuevas notificaciones.  
-¡Paula! Te estaba buscando. -Spencer se sentó a su lado, al ver que no se inmutaba. -Tienes que venir a arreglar esto...  
-Tampoco es... -Susurró. -...como si alguien me fuese a creer...  
-Yo te creo. -Paula sonrió un poco, mirando a Spencer a la cara. -Además, Billy y yo te apoyaremos, ¿Vale? Puedes confiar en nosotros.  
-...Vale... -Soltó un pequeño suspiro. -¿Por qué tenéis que ser gays los mejores...? -La castaña le guiñó un ojo y agarró su móvil. -Es broma.  
-Heh... Billy nos espera en el Wi-Fri.  
-Pues vamos allá. -Ambos castaños comenzaron a caminar hacia allí.  
-Entonces... ¿Me invitarás a tu boda? ¡Sería el notición del sig-  
-Paula.  
-Vale, perdón.

Los chicos llegaron al local, y subieron al escenario. Billy le subió el pulgar a Spencer, y este le dio la señal a Paula para que empezase a hablar.  
-Ejem... Alumnos del Beverly Beverly... Quería comentaros el tema de las fotos de Spencer Wright y Billy Joe Cobra. -Un murmullo general se apoderó del Wi-Fri, antes de que la chica pudiese seguir. -Las fotos son un montaje.  
Todo el mundo pareció perder la cabeza, con comentarios de crítica hacia la chica, o de decepción por el rumor desmentido.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! -Gritó Mallory. La castaña sonrió un poco.  
-Es cierto. Además, tú y Lolo me hicisteis esto al negarme a hacer el montaje. -Algunas personas se apartaron de la pelirroja, que se acercaba al escenario hecha una furia.  
-Baja de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres salir peor parada. -Amenazó, señalándola con el dedo.  
-Apuesto a que aún tienes mis gafas en tu bolso.  
Mallory miró a su alrededor, mientras que cientos de miradas se posaban en ella.  
-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS! -Gritó lanzando las lentes blancas a Paula, que las pilló al vuelo. -¡ME CANSÉ! Habéis ganado. Enhorabuena. -Se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Spencer, apuntándole con un dedo. -Ojala os pudráis en el infierno.  
Y dicho esto, salió del Wi-Fri, seguida de algunas chicas.

Paula limpió los cristales, para ponerselas en la cabeza. Cuando notó un jalón de la chaqueta.  
-Ah, hola, Stevie. -Sonrió. El pequeño le ofreció una flor. -¿Ah? ¿Para mi? -La chica parpadeó un par de veces, mientras se sonrojaba.  
-Vaya... Quien lo iba a decir. -Billy agarró a Spence por los hombros, mientras miraban a los otros dos.  
-Billy. -El castaño apartó su brazo mientras que levantaba una ceja. -No vayas a arruinar todo lo que hemos montado.  
-Jo, Spenceee.

Spencer llegó a casa, agotado. Había sido un día larguísimo. Y no quería saber nada mas de Mallory en lo que le quedaba de vida. Por la reacción de la chica, esperaba que se cumpliera su único deseo.  
-¿Cielo? Ha llegado una carta para ti. -Llamó Jane a su hijo.  
-¿Una carta...? -El castaño comenzó a abrir el sobre que su madre le entregaba, con algo de curiosidad. -¡OH DIOS MIO!  
-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -Preguntó su hermana Jessica dando saltitos.  
El castaño leyó y releyó la carta varias veces antes de hablar.  
-Estimado Spencer Wright, nos complace anunciarle que ha sido elegido para entrar a la Escuela de Cine y Actuación. Nuestro director, el señor Hoover ha disfrutado mucho de su corto _Zombie Love, _y ha decidido ofrecerle una beca para el año que viene.  
-¡SPENCE, ESO ES ESTUPENDO! -Gritó su padre dándole un abrazo.  
-¿¡Dónde es!? ¿Aquí en Hollywood? -Jane comenzó zarandearlo.  
La expresión emocionada del chico se cambió a una de decepción y algo de tristeza.  
-En... Nueva York...


	9. Fucked In Love

**_But I'm stupid, I'm wasted, _**  
**_I'm a moron, let's face it, _**  
**_I blew it, you waited, _**  
**_my last card, I played it. _**  
**_Didn't even stand to watch you go._**

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Spencee~! -Billy se lanzó encima de su pequeñin, mientras que este caminaba con lentitud hasta su lado. Spencer no se inmutó, es más, se apartó un poco del moreno.  
-Billy... Tenemos que hablar... -Susurró con tono tétrico.  
-¿Eh? -El mayor sonrió un poco nervioso. -¿Q-qué pasa, bro? No me asustes.  
Agarró la mano de su "primo" mayor, y lo llevó hasta el baño masculino. Tras asegurarse de que todos las puertas estaban cerradas se acercó a él. Cobra por un segundo pensó que quería hacer algo no muy inocente (Él no se hubiera negado, por supuesto.), pero la expresión de tristeza de su novio descartó la idea.  
El castaño sacó una carta de su mochila y se la dio. Este la abrió lentamente, y su rostro se volvió más pálido de lo que ya era.  
-... ¿Nueva York...?  
-Billy yo...  
-Te vas, ¿verdad? -El moreno le ofreció una mirada fría, llena de ira. -Vienes a decirme que tienes que perseguir tu sueño, y blah, blah, blah... Ya me conozco esa mierda.  
-... Yo...  
-Tsk. -Le lanzó la carta, con mala intención y se dio la vuelta. -No te preocupes por mi, Wright. Tenías razón.  
-.. ¿En qué? -Spencer podía notar revuelo por su tripa, y las ganas de vomitar aumentaron debido a los nervios.  
-Tu no significas nada para mi. Puedes irte tranquilo. Después de todo sólo ha sido un juego. -Se dibujó una sonrisa irónica en la boca de Cobra mientras abría la puerta del baño. -Hahaha. Tampoco has sido de los mejores amantes que he tenido.  
Un tirón de su camiseta, le hizó darse la vuelta para ver los ojos llorosos del pequeño.  
-Eres un hijo de puta. -Un ruido llamó toda la atención del pasillo. Billy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, y una mano posada en su mejilla roja por el golpe que le acababan de dar. -Te odio.  
Wright salió, dándole a propósito al moreno en el hombro. Mientras que Cobra se quedó ahí, mirando al suelo sin apartar su mano de la mejilla.

Dos chicos, esa misma tarde, simultáneamente enviaban un correo. Uno, llamado Spencer Wright, la escribía para una escuela de Nueva York, aceptando la beca que le habían ofrecido.  
El otro, Baruch Cohen, o también conocido como Billy Joe Cobra, lo enviaba a una chica llamada "Madame X". Una mánager que hace dos semanas le había ofrecido un contrato de gira por toda Europa. Él lo habría rechazado, pero... ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo, ¿verdad?  
Para principios de Verano, Wright y Cobra se marcharían de allí... Para siempre.

Pasaron los días, y Billy cada vez se sentía peor. Spencer no venía a clases, y la tía Jane no le dejaba entrar. Al parecer, estaba muy deprimido por algun motivo. No quería recibir visitar, ni levantarse de la cama. Y eso tampoco lo animaba...  
Decidió pedir ayuda a sus amigos. Empezó por Shanilla... Por lo menos ella era la más sensata.  
-... Me estas diciendo... Que Spencer vino para enseñarte una carta... Decia que tenía que ir a Nueva York... ¿Y tu le dijiste que no significaba nada para ti? -El moreno hizo una mueca. Sonaba muy mal, ahora que la chica lo decía.  
-...Es que... No quiero que Spencer abandone su sueño por mi...  
-Muy lógico. No quieres que hunda su sueño, pero le hundes la moral.  
-¡No!  
-... Si...  
-... Joder. -Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, un poco agobiado. -¿Qué puedo hacer?  
-No mucho... -Shanilla rodó los ojos. -Tampoco puedes enfadarte, Billy. Tu también recibiste el contrato para la gira europea...  
-Si, pero... Es distinto. ¡Yo lo rechacé enseguida!  
-Pero no se lo contaste a Spencer... Tal vez él necesitaba tu apoyo, ¿no crees?  
-... ¿Entonces...?  
-Mi consejo es que dejes a tu primo en paz y no le des más problemas... -La muchacha se levantó y se fue de ahí, con una sonrisa. Sabía que Billy no iba a rendirse. Pero ella no podía darle la solución en bandeja, o no aprendería nunca.  
Y Shanilla tenía mucha razón. Billy Joe Cobra nunca se rinde.

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer, Rajeev?  
No se rinde... Pero si que puede pedir ayuda a otros.  
-Puedes volver a conquistarlo. Siempre funciona cuando mi querida Lolo y yo discutimos.  
-Eres consciente... de que no estas realmente saliendo con Lolo, ¿Verdad?  
-Cuestión de tiempo, bro. Como lo tuyo con Spencer. -El chico indio le dio un golpe en el hombro. -Deberías ir a disculparte... Estais hechos el uno para el otro.  
¡Pero ya lo había intentado! Jane no le dejaba cruzar la puerta. Y no quería arriesgarse a escalar el balcón de Spence, porque estaba seguro de que esa vez le dejaría caer.

-¿...Y tu que me recomiendas? -Cobra tenía que estar muy desesperado para pedirle ayuda a alguien como Paula. La castaña sonrió de tal forma que el moreno pensó en levantarse e irse. Pero había pagado diez dólares por su hamburguesa y la de la muchacha, y tampoco es como si nadara en dinero... Sus padres puede que si. Pero él no.  
-Entonces queda confirmado que tu y Spencer estais juntos. -Asintió la chica, intentando no soltar una risita de emoción.  
-Estábamos... ¿Es qué no te quedó claro al ver las fotos? -Suspiró Billy, harto.  
-Quería oírlo de tu boca. HeeHee.  
-Y bien... ¿Qué debería hacer...? -Paula le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, y le señaló con un dedo, que significaba que esperase. Tras tragar, ladeó la cabeza con una mueca.  
-Bueno, Cobra... Yo no soy quien para decirte nada pero...  
-¿Pero...?  
-Es que me sigue pareciendo adorable vuestra relación~  
-... Paula. -El chico le quitó la comida, ante el ceño fruncido de ella por este acto. Luego le miró con seriedad. -Estoy desesperado por recuperar a Spencer... Me he dado cuenta de que... No puedo vivir sin él. Hasta ahora no he sentido nada por nadie... Nunca. Pero... Él es distinto. -Billy agachó la mirada. -Sin él... No creo que pueda seguir adelante. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.  
La chica tenÍa una expresión mezclada con la sorpresa y la ternura. Desde luego, Cobra había ganado algunos puntos en su ranking de chicos.  
-Está bien... Te ayudaré a hablar con Spencer. Pero si le dices lo que me has dicho a mi... Estoy segura de que te perdonará.  
-¿Tu crees?  
-Se que él siente lo mismo por ti... -Sonrió la castaña ampliamente. -Esta en vuestra mirada.  
-Gracias... -Sonrió también Billy.

-¡Un poco a la derecha! ... No, imbécil, esa es la izquierda. LA DERECHA.  
Unos gritos despertaron a Spencer. Estaba soñando con "él" otra vez. Por eso le gustaba tanto dormir... Al menos ahí no podían hacerle daño.  
Se asomó por el balcón, molesto y dispuesto a gritar a quien fuese necesario. Pero lo primero que vio fue una escalera apoyada en la verja. Abajo, un chico moreno se agarraba con fuerza a los escalones mientras temblaba, mientras que al final de la escalera una chica castaña zarandeaba el objeto para que él se moviese.  
-¡COBRA, JODER! ¿Puedes subir? Estás muy cerca.  
-Deja de moverlooo. -Gritó, asustado.  
-... ¿Qué estáis haciendo? -Spencer entrecerró los ojos mirando al par de "niños pequeños" que habían venido a jugar a su jardín.  
-¡Spencer! -Billy parpadeó un par de veces. -¡Agarra mi mano!  
-No quiero. Vete de aquí.  
-¡Esper-  
El moreno se incorporó un poco para impedir que su primo se volviese a meter en el cuarto. Pero con un balanceo, notó como su cuerpo se iba para atrás.  
De pronto es como si todo se volviese más lento. La cara de Spencer palideció, mientras que apoyaba la verja del balcón en su tripa, para alcanzar la mano de Billy. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo.  
-¡BILLY! -Gritaron los dos castaños a la vez mientras que con un sonido fuerte el cuerpo del moreno se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Unas luces fuertes, despertaron a Billy. Estaba totalmente desorientado, y su cuerpo le dolía muchisimo. Apartó unas sábanas blancas de encima, mientras se incorporaba agarrándose la cabeza.  
Alguien, en ese mismo momento le agarró en un abrazo apretado. El moreno abrió sus ojos esmeralda lentamente, para encontrar una mata de pelo castaño que temblaba.  
-¿Spence...? -Susurró sin comprender muy bien. -Dude... ¿Dónde estoy?  
-En el hospital... -Respondió el chico alejándose de él, con los ojos aguados.  
Esa mirada castaña fue la que le hizo recordar todo.  
La pelea, las ideas de sus amigos, los puntos que Paula ganó en su lista de "gente guay", la escalera maldita... Y al final, el rostro de Spencer alejándose mientras gritaba su nombre.  
-Tenía que hablar contigo... -Billy intentó levantarse, pero Wright se lo impidió.  
-Shanilla, Paula y Rajeev me lo han contado todo. -El moreno levantó una ceja. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?  
-¿Todo?  
-Bueno... Que rechazaste esa gira por mi... Que te enfadó eso de que te enseñara la carta... Y que me quieres. -Susurró esto último el castaño, apartando la mirada.  
-Oh... -El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.  
-He rechazado la beca.  
-¿HUH? ¿POR QUÉ?  
-... Porque quiero estar contigo... -Sonrió un poco Spencer. -No lo entiendes... Pensaba rechazarla desde un principio...  
-Pero Spence... Tu sueño...  
-Mi sueño eres tu, Billy.  
Ambos chicos se sonrojaron un poco, y volvieron a permanecer en silencio, hasta que el castaño le dio un golpe en el hombro.  
-¡AU! ¿Y ESO?  
-Eso, por idiota... -Declaró entrecerrando los ojos. -Y esto... Porque te quiero...  
Agarró por detrás del cuello al mayor, mientras que le daba un beso suave en los labios, que poco a poco fue volviéndose más apasionado.  
Joder, como echaba de menos esos labios bronceados...  
El sonido de la puerta no sacó a los chicos de su momento de reconciliación. Pero el grito de una mujer si que lo hizo...  
-¡BARUCH! ¡SPENCER! -Se separaron rápidamente, para ver a dos figuras en el marco de la puerta.  
-... ¿Mamá? -La piel del moreno palideció, mientras que sus padres los miraban con una mezcla de asco y sorpresa.  
-Oh... mierda...


	10. Parachute

**_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you_**  
**_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_**  
**_You're gonna catch me_**  
**_You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down..._**

* * *

Una discursión acalorada era lo que invadía la casa de los Wright en esos momentos. En el salón, Devorah Cohen y Jane Wright defendían a sus respectivos hijos con uñas y dientes. Los padres preferían mantenerse alejados de esto, aunque pensaban como sus mujeres.  
Respecto a los chicos... A veces intervenían en la discusión, pero preferían estar callados sin soltar sus manos.  
Jessica no entendía nada.  
-Oh, Janey. Hijo tuyo tenía que ser este depravado. -Soltó Devorah. -¡Tu no lo viste! ¡Estaba sodomizando a mi hijo!  
-Devorah, que seas una amargada no te da derecho a intervenir en la vida sentimental de los chicos. -La pelirroja se acercó a su hermana, entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¿Tu apoyas esto?  
-Por supuesto que apoyo a mi hijo en las decisiones que tome.  
-¡SON PRIMOS! ¡Y LOS DOS HOMBRES! -La mujer le dio un toque con el dedo a su hermana. -¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ningún hijo mío va a ser un muerde almohadas!  
Billy soltó una risita, a lo que Spencer le dio un codazo.  
-¿Te parece gracioso, Baruch?  
-Pues, si. Me parece ridículo. -La expresión divertida del moreno cambió a una seria. -Mamá, Spencer y yo tampoco somos primos de sangre. Y... yo le quiero. -El castaño sonrió un poco cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él.  
-Yo... estoy con Bil- ... Baruch. Estoy enamorado de él. -Asintió lentamente.  
-No me lo puedo creer... -La madre de Cobra lo agarró de la muñeca, soltando su agarre con el castaño. -Menos mal que nos vamos a Europa esta semana. -Rió sarcásticamente, mientras arrastraba a su hijo a la salida.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Me he tomado la libertad de llamar a la señorita "X" para aceptar su contrato. Hasta que tengas 21 años, aun somos tus tutores legales, y no voy a dejar que desperdicies una oportunidad tan buena por tus calentones, señorito.  
-¡No quiero! ¡No me da la gana! Suéltame. -Devorah abrió la puerta, luego señaló a Spencer.  
-No te acerques a mi hijo, Spencer. O me encargaré personalmente.  
-¡QUE NO AMENACES A MI NOVIO! -Siguió quejándose el moreno, intentando soltarse del agarre de su madre.  
-Tia Devorah. ¿No ves que se quieren? ¿Por qué tienes que actuar como una bruja? -Jessica salió a la defensa de su hermano, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse ahí mismo. La mujer no respondió, simplemente se marchó de allí, seguida de su marido.  
Spencer estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero su madre lo agarró del brazo para impedírselo.  
-No es el momento, cielo...

Ni el Lunes, ni el Martes, ni el Miércoles vino Billy a clase. Cada día después del instituto Spencer iba a la casa de su primo, y escalaba su balcón para hablar con él. Y cada día lo estaba esperando su tía Devorah para echarle de esa casa.  
Pero por supuesto, Spencer no pensaba rendirse. No iba a dejar que Billy se marchase, y mucho menos sin hablar con él.  
El Jueves no fue a casa de Cobra. Reunió a todos sus amigos y conocidos en el Wi-Fri, con ayuda de Rajeev, Shanilla y Paula. Tal vez harían algo por ayudarle...  
Subió al escenario con tímidez, y se acercó el micrófono.  
-H-hola... Muchos ya me conoceis... Soy Spencer Wright. El... novio de Billy Joe Cobra. -La gente comenzó a hablar entre ellos casi a gritos. Era una noticia bomba, pero el castaño no podía perder tiempo. -¡Escuchad, por favor! Los padres de Billy estan intentando llevárselo a Europa.  
-¡Yo no quiero que se vaya! -Gritó una chica.  
-Ni yo tampoco. -Suspiró Spencer, intentando no perder la paciencia. -Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda. Si alguien tiene alguna idea... De como parar a sus padres... O por lo menos, ayudarme a descubrir cuando es su vuelo para hablar con él...  
-¿Y para qué me llamas a mi, Wright? -Mallory se acercó al escenario. -¿Por qué iba a ayudaros a ti y a tu estúpido novio? -El castaño sonrió de forma inociente, haciendo levantar una ceja a la chica.  
-Porque tu estas enamorada de Billy, Mallory. -Ella se sonrojó. -No quieres que se vaya... ¿Verdad?  
-... Que te den, Wright. -La chica agarró su móvil, y ante la mirada expectante de todos comenzó a hablar. -¿Sí? ¿Papá...? Por favor, necesito que mires el vuelo de esta semana para Billy Joe Cobra.  
-Esta registrado como Baruch Cohen. -Susurró Spencer.  
-Perdón, Baruch Co...hen... Si, si... Vale... Gracias. -Mallory colgó y hizo una mueca hacia el castaño. -Es en dos horas. Vuelo 41312-K.  
El grupo de adolescentes del Wi-Fri le coreó a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojó un poco, y antes de que Spencer saliese corriendo le agarró de la camiseta.  
-Wright... Pídele perdón... -Susurró.  
-Lo haré. -Sonrió, dándole la mano a la chica. Ella cambió su mirada arrepentida a una de asco.  
-¡Ha! Ni en broma agarraría esa mano. -El castaño levantó una ceja. -Ugh...  
Y tras eso, dio un apretón de manos con la persona que más odiaba... y envidiaba en este mundo.

Las piernas de Wright no daban para más. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, y aún le quedaba un buen trecho. Por si el plan fallaba, Paula había pillado un ticket para el vuelo a Francia de Billy. En cualquier caso, tendría la oportunidad de retrasarlos de alguna manera.  
Un coche azul oscuro cruzó la carretera de al lado. Sus ojos, pudieron distinguir otros de color esmeralda. Comenzó a correr de nuevo.  
-¡BILLY! ¡VOY A POR TI! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, detrás del coche. El moreno pareció no entender. -¡BILLY! -Pero el auto iba demasiado rápido para el cansado castaño, y acabó por adelantarle.  
-Voy a por ti... -Susurró, agarrándose de las rodillas y preparándose para volver a su maratón.

Tras un rato corriendo, por fin llegó al aeropuerto. El sudor recorría su fuente, mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el mostrador de la recepcionista. Aún quedaban quince minutos para el despegue. ¿Le daría tiempo?  
-Disculpe, señorita, ¿El vuelo 41312-K? Para París. -La azafata le sonrió, y agarró el teléfono.  
-41312-K... Si... Vale, gracias. -La muchacha colgó. -En la compuerta 4.  
-Gracias, señorita.  
-Pero... Ya no se puede entrar. -Spencer notó su cara palidecer. -Lo siento...  
-G-gracias...

Spencer Wright se sentó en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Llamó a Paula varias veces, pero estaba apagado. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde el despegue del avión 41312-K... Con Billy dentro. Algunas lágrimas cayeron en su leche caliente con cacao, y su pan con mantquilla de cacahuete sin grumos... La favorita del moreno...  
-¡ULTIMA HORA! -La televisión de la cafetería de pronto subió el volumen, mientras que sintonizaba con las noticias. -UN MOTOR HA FALLADO EN EL ÚLTIMO VUELO DESDE HOLLYWOOD PARA PARÍS.

_No..._

-EL VUELO 41312-K SE HA ESTRELLADO CONTRA ARIZONA. LAS AMBULANCIAS SE DIRIGUEN HACIA EL LUGAR DEL ESTRELLO. PERO NO SE ESPERAN SUPERVIVIENTES.

_Por favor no..._

_No puede ser..._

* * *

**ATENCIÓN! Este no es el final aun quedan uno o dos capitulos, pero si que hemos llegado a la recta final.**  
**Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, y los que lo leerán después.**  
**Sois geniales.**

**-Ectofeature.**


	11. Die Young

**_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,_**  
**_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone,_**  
**_So while you're here in my arms._**  
**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young._**

* * *

Billy no fue a clases ni Lunes, ni Marte, ni Miércoles. Lo tenía prohibido. Su madre le dijo que se iban el Jueves, así que tampoco importaba mucho. Le habían quitado su ordenador, móvil... ¡Incluso su cuarto! ¿Qué clase de locura era esta?

Cada dia, sobre las tres de la tarde oía la voz de Spencer gritar su nombre. Él gritaba de vuelta, pero su "querida" mami echaba al pequeño de su casa, sin más explicación.  
_"Es por tu bien, cielo."_  
Los cojones.

Cobra intentó escaparse de muchas formas, pero siempre era pillado y encerrado en el cuarto de invitados. Joder... Necesitaba ver a Spencer. Decirle que le quería y que le esperase. Por que iba a volver.  
Pero... No podía.  
El Jueves llegó en nada, y prácticamente lo arrastraron al coche de su padre. Mierda... ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan horrible? Si no les hubieran pillado ahora podría disfrutar de él... De su linda sonrisa... Sus hermosos ojos... Los cuales... ¿Estaban justo en la acera de en frente?  
Spencer comenzó a gritar algo que no oyó. Billy se pegó al cristal con expresión confusa. El castaño volvió a gritar, pero no pudo identificar qué era. Hasta que se perdió en la distancia.  
Pero algo en su interior le dijo que había esperanza... Aún podía hacer algo.

-Pase por el control de metales. -Un policía le dejó paso a Billy, el cual miraba a su alrededor, en busca de alguna salvación. -Señor...  
Notó un empujón de parte de sus padres, y acabó pasando. Un pitido infernal resonó por todo el aeropuerto.  
-Por favor pase por aquí... -El policía comenzó a registrar al moreno, el cual sonreía de forma extraña. -¡PERO CHAVAL! ¿QUE LLEVAS AQUÍ?  
Del bolsillo de su chaqueta salió un cuchillo bastante grande, que en su familia solían usar para cortar comida dura.  
-Uy~ Me han pillado. -Billy se echó contra la pared.  
-Oigan, ¿Qué intentaban hacer?  
Sus padres tuvieron que sobornar al guardia para que hiciese la vista gorda, y por supuesto le quitaron el cuchillo. Maldita sea... ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada? Se iba a volver loco.

El moreno se sentó en su asiento de avión, mientras conectaba su reproductor de música. Notó algunas lágrimas silenciosas caer por sus mejillas, mientras miraba por la ventana. Asi que... ¿Aquí acababa todo? ¿Su relación... Sus amistades... Su vida? ¿Todo al pique?  
-Vamos a hablar con la azafata. No te muevas, Baruch. -Le dijo su madre. El chico asintió lentamente sin girarse a mirar. Alguien ocupó su asiento derecho, pero no le importó mucho. -Esta chica ha prometido avisarnos si se te pasa algo raro por la cabeza.  
Sus ojos verdes rodaron hasta el lugar, con poco interés. Pero los abrió mucho al ver de quien se trataba.  
-Me llamo Paula, y seremos compañeros de asiento, Baruch. -La chica le guiñó un ojo, y el mayor se sonrojó un poco. Aun había esperanza...  
Sus padres parecieron satisfechos por el hecho de que su hijo se sonrojara por una chica y se marcharon.  
-Paula... -Susurró el moreno comenzando a sonreír. -Si no fueses tan rarita te abrazaría aquí mismo... Ugh. Que demonios. -Y tras decir eso achuchó de tal forma a la chica que casi se ahoga.  
-Escucha, Billy. Tienes que salir de aquí, ¿vale? Spencer va a llegar en nada, y tu tienes que escapar.  
-Pero... Mis padres...  
-Yo me encargo, idiota. -Ella rodó los ojos. -¡Vamos!  
-Te debo una. -Sonrió Billy con su dentadura perfecta.  
-Con que me invitéis a vuestra boda me vale. -La castaña rió un poco.  
-Trato hecho. Te juro que cuando nos casemos serás la dama de honor principal.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! -Se sonrojó un poco, sin dejar de sonreír. -Venga vete. Yo te cubro.  
Y Cobra consiguió escapar del avión corriendo. Sin ser visto por sus padres.  
-Señorita Paula... ¿Y Baruch?  
-Ha tenido que ir al baño, se encontraba mareado. Pero tranquilos, le he instalado un dispositivo de rastreo. -La castaña sacó su móvil con seriedad. Aunque en su interior sentía una satisfacción tremenda. -¿Ven este punto rojo del avión? Se trata de Baruch, y esta en el baño.  
-Excelente. Avísanos cuando vuelva.  
-Por supuesto.  
Y la chica sonrió ampliamente. Nunca se había sentido tan bien consigo misma, casi podría decir que se sentía realizada para siempre. Definitivamente iría al cielo después de esto.

Billy se hartó de buscar al pequeño en el aeropuerto, pero no lo encontró. El avión acabó por despegar sin él, y aun así no encontraba a Spencer. Tras dos horas de busqueda intensa decidió ir a casa de su primo. A lo mejor se encontraba ahí. Llegó en poco tiempo, tras coger "prestado" el coche que sus padres habían dejado ahí. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, hasta que por fin oyó como alguien se acercaba a recibirle. Su tía se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, y llorosos.  
-Huh... Hola, tía Jane... Si, se lo que estas pensando, me he escapado... Pero es que necesitaba ver a Sp- -La mujer lo cortó con un abrazo que casi lo ahoga.  
-¿Quién es mamá? -Jessica se asomó a la puerta, frotándose sus rojizos ojos. -¡PRIMO BARUCH! ¿PERO TU NO ESTABAS MUERTO?  
-...¿Cómo?

_"Se ha confirmado que los dos únicos supervivientes del vuelo han sido el piloto y co-piloto, que consiguieron saltar en paracaídas a tiempo. Ahora la policía los estan investigando para descartar la posibilidad de que fuese un accidente provocado. Los fallecidos han ascendido a unas 250 personas, por pérdida de más del 50% de su sangre."_ El canal pasó a otras noticias, mientras que la familia Wright tenía su vista puesta en el moreno.  
-Entonces... Mis padres... -Billy se quedó unos momentos en estado de shock. No es como si se alegrase, obviamente eran sus padres. Pero tampocolo lamentaba demasiado. Sin embargo... En ese avión también viajaba Paula... Ella... Había...  
-Baruch, cielo... -Susurró Jane. -Si podemos hacer algo...  
-...Billy...  
-¿Perdón?  
-No me gusta que me llamen Baruch. Me llamo Billy Joe Cobra. Es... Es mi verdadero nombre.  
-Entendido... Billy.  
-Significa eso que... ¿Ahora vosotros me cuidareis? -Los ojos esmeralda del chico reflejaba un poco de emoción, aunque la familia estuviese abatida por la pérdida de sus padres.  
-Bueno... No lo se... -Jane miró a su marido, y luego de nuevo al chico. -No se si tu padre tenía hermanos o familiares... Sin embargo Devorah y yo éramos las únicas hermanas, y mi madre murió hace mucho ya...  
-Papá no se hablaba con su familia. -Susurró Billy.  
-Habrá que esperar, entonces...  
Se escuchó un portón desde la puerta principal, y unos pasos correr hacia el salón.  
-¡MAMÁ! -La voz pastosa de Spencer inundó la habitación. -¡MAMÁ BILLY! ¡Y LOS TIOS...!  
-Spence... -Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de forma desmesurada. Casi parecía que iban a salirse de su rostro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más intensidad.  
-¡BILLY! -Gritó lanzándose a sus brazos. Jessica sonrió un poco, mientras que sus padres se emocionaron. A vista de Jane parecía una de esas pelis romanticonas que tanto le gustaban. -¡Billy estas vivo! -Susurró el pequeño sin dejar de llorar en sus brazos.  
-Por supuesto, bro. -El moreno dejó caer algunas lágrimas también. -Vamos, deja de llorar... Siempre estaré contigo, Spence... Siempre.

* * *

**Y ya sólo queda el final...  
De nuevo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. **


	12. Bittersweet

**_Everything I do is bittersweet_**  
**_You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat_**  
**_I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak_**  
**_It feels like we're pulling teeth_**  
**_So bittersweet._**

* * *

_"La boda de Spencer Wright y Billy Joe Cobra, ha sido una de las más famosas de todo Hollywood. _  
_¿Quién iba a decir que el joven director genio, y el famoso ídolo juvenil eran pareja? _  
_El que los pillaran juntos en muchos sitios, y sus antiguos compañeros de instituto afirmaran su relación no parecía suficiente para los paparazzis. _  
_"Bueno. Yo pensaba que era obvio." Declaró el director de cine a una revista reconocida. "Quiero decir... ¿No lo sabiais ya? Menudos profesionales." _  
_Por supuesto, esta, nuestra revista lo tenía claro desde un principio._

_Wright y Cobra han ganado el puesto de pareja más linda en nuestro ranking anual. Miles de fans del cantante hoy están sonándose la nariz, al descubrir que su querido ídolo esta actualmente casado y con un chico. Pero, ya muchos haters les avisaban de la sexualidad del moreno con comentarios como;_  
_"Bill J Corba is gaaaay" _  
_Mientras que las seguidoras de nuestro director de horror favorito, tenían claro la sexualidad de su ídolo. Sobre todo, porque él lo ha comentado más de un millón de veces. _  
_De nuevo, aquí se demuestra como los medios comunicación prestan más atención a alguien arrogante como Billy Joe Cobra, que a una persona con talento e inteligente como Spencer Wright. _

_Esperemos que ahora que están casados, alguien oiga al pobre chico._

_-Artículo escrito por la dueña de la revista Sunglasses. Paula G.-"_

Billy Joe Cobra miraba la revista con una especie de tic en su ojo. Maldita sea, Paula. Siempre tenía que ponerle verde a él y a sus fans en sus artículos. Si no fuese por él la chica habría muerto desangrada en aquel accidente. ¡Había sido su sangre la que le pusieron! (La única compatible, en Arizona, la cual tuvieron que enviar desde Hollywood.)  
El maldito accidente...  
Al final muchos turistas lograron sobrevivir gracias a la velocidad de las ambulancias. Y en esos momentos, el moreno maldecía a las estúpidas ambulancias.  
-¡BILLY! -El castaño se acercó a su, ahora esposo, con el ceño fruncido.  
-Dime, cielin~ -El olor a huevo invadió las fosas nasales de Cobra, el cual levantó su mirada esmeralda. Su pequeñin estaba totalmente cubierto de esa sustancia, y lo miraba con enfado. Billy hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse. -Spence... ¿Pero qué...?  
-TUS FANS. ESTÁN EN LA PUERTA. -Gritó señalando el vestíbulo, y entrecerrando los ojos. El cantante suspiró y agarró a su marido de la mano.  
Salieron los dos, ante los gritos de un grupo de chicas y algún que otro paparazzi, entre los que se incluían los de la revista "Sunglasses".  
-¡CHICAS, CHICAS! -Las muchachas se callaron, y los periodistas permanecieron atentos a Cobra. -Todas vosotras me dan asco. En serio. ¿Ven a este chico? -El moreno señalo al más bajito, que se encontraba a su lado. -Es mi marido. Y cualquiera que le haga algo malo, me da asco. No vuelvan a considerarse fans de Billy Joe Cobra. -Las chicas palidecieron, mientras los periodistas abrían paso a una muchacha castaña, vestida de blanco.  
-Cobra... Spence~  
-¡TÚ! -El moreno agarró a la chica con la mano libre, y la metió hacía adentro, cerrando con un portazo.

-Ugh... Que asco... Voy a darme una ducha. -Spencer sonrió a la muchacha y a Billy. -Bienvenida a casa, Paula. Billy... Gracias. -Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, y se fue al baño del piso superior. El moreno se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa pervertida. Ese hecho le había asegurado una noche bastante divertida.  
-Awww~ -Respecto a Paula...  
-¡TÚ! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESCRIBIR ESO? -Cobra comenzó a zarandear a la chica. -¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI DAMA DE HONOR!  
-¡Para! Sólo escribí la verdad. ¿Acaso mentí en algo?  
-No, pero...  
-Pues eso. -Paula se separó y le dio un álbum al cantante. -Cambiando de tema, me han dado ya vuestras fotos.  
-¡Oh! Estupendo. A ver cuando te casas tú con Stevie.-El chico lo agarró, y lanzó al sofá, mientras que ella lo miraba mal, y algo sonrojada. -Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo planes con un lindo director en la ducha. Ya sabes donde está la puerta.  
-...Desagradecido. -Soltó la chica, mientras él se dirigía al piso superior.

La castaña recogió el álbum del sofá, mientras se disponía a ponerlo en la mesa, cuando escuchó unos gritos de arriba.  
_"¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO SEXUAL! ¡SAL DE LA DUCHA!"_  
_"PERO SPENCEEE~"_  
_"FUERA."_  
Paula soltó una pequeña risita, mientras escribía en un bloc viejo que usaba en el instituto. Donde ahora apuntaba cosas de su pareja favorita.

_"Desde luego, queridos lectores, la relación de Cobra y Wright desde siempre ha sido algo agridulce."_

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_Ahora si, acabó este fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado a todos, y que hayáis disfrutado muchísimo.  
Estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews, y la verdad es que me ha emocionado mucho llegar hasta el final.  
Nos leemos en otro fanfic.  
Hasta pronto~_**


	13. (Lista de canciones)

_**LISTA DE CANCIONES USADAS EN EL FIC.**_

_**1-Cooler than me. - Mike Posner.**_

_**2-Irresistible. - TEMPOSHARK.**_

_**3-Playing with fire. -Paula Seling & OVI.**_

_**4-I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It - Katy Perry.**_

_**5-Killer - The Ready Set.**_

_**6-Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes.**_

_**7-Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne.**_

_**8-Last Friday Night - Katy Perry.**_

_**9-Fucked in Love -Cobra Starship.**_

_**10-Parachute - Cheryl Cole.**_

_**11-Die Young - Ke$ha.**_

_**12-Bittersweet - Panic!At the disco.**_


End file.
